Nothing More
by Storylady35
Summary: A red ribbon around the neck is the sign. It's the sign of a slave. Two very different souls now wear this mark but were brought by the same woman. One is an obedient humble human while the other is an aggressive demon. Trapped in servitude they have to work and live together.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing More

**Chapter 1; Waking up.**

The amount of times Lord Sesshomaru had been knocked unconscious could be counted on a single hand and still leave room to count the times he had been sick. And all of those times he had been in his youth, young, weak and plain stupid. But this time was different. He was older, he was stronger and wiser. It should not have happened.

But it had and now he was waking up.

His sense of smell was the first to alert his mind to where he was. And he noted at once that it had changed. He had moved.

The smells of blood, human blood for that, damp and wood hit him as well as the smell of fear and pain. His eyes opened and he looked around the darkness.

If he didn't know any better, he would think he was in some kind of cage, a dark enclosed one that appeared to be moving, judging by the vibrations. He growled and stood… and fell back down. He hadn't even made it to his knees, falling back to where he was.

Confused, he reassessed his situation. That was when he noticed his hands were tied behind… a human! A human was sat beside him, a female with her head resting on his shoulder. The insult! But then the cart moved and she was tossed to the side.

She was unconscious, knocked out judging by the bruise on her jaw. She had some kind of rope around her neck that led behind her and her hands vanished under his arms. The demon guessed she had her hands tied as he was.

But now he turned his attention to getting free, pulling at the rope behind her back, wanting to tear it apart and then find and rip the heart out of all who dared chain him. Yet the rope remained as it was. It remained strong and trapped around his hands. He pulled and thrashed, yanked and even tried his poison but nothing. It was just rope and yet he couldn't even make a dent in it? What was the meaning of this!

"Please, stop."

He snapped his eyes to the woman as she stirred, leaning off him and opened her eyes. "What is going on here? How did I come to be here?"

The woman shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes. "I… I don't know." Her head dropped as she tried to pull away but her hands stopped her. "I was at home with my brothers, out back cooking dinner, when I heard my father shouting for me. When I got to him, there were these men there and they… they came over to me and… wrapped this around my neck." She lifted her neck, revealing the rope which he could now see was a dark red ribbon, tight to her skin. "Then… they just beat the seven bells out of me. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"Then you don't know what's going on?"

She swallowed and looked away. "My guess… slavery."

"Pardon?"

"This, the red ribbon… it's the mark of a slave. I've seen them before."

"So you are a slave?"

She looked away from him suddenly. "So are you."

"What did you say?"

Her eyes lifted to him. "You wear one too."

Instantly the demon tried to reach for his neck but couldn't as his hands were trapped under her. "What do you mean? As if I would ever become a slave!"

She sighed and turned away from him but it wasn't long before her head started to slip and she fell unconscious again. But when her head connected with his shoulder, he pushed her back and away from him. "Do not touch me."

"Sorry."

Silence fell as Sesshomaru tried once again to free himself and the girl tried to keep away from him.

After a bump in the transport, the girl sighed. "What's your name?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, demon ruler of the western lands."

The girl smiled looked away from him. "I'm Rin… of nowhere."

He was silent for a moment then looked down at her. "Why are you bothered by my name? And why do you keep tightening your grip on me?"

Loosening herself, the woman shook her head. "I… I guess… I guess… I kinda hoped, after everything I've been through, someone in the same position as me might have a little compassion for my situation. But I guess that was silly." She giggled deliriously for a moment then sighed, looking away.

He didn't say a word.

Rin drifted in and out as they moved and Sesshomaru stopped struggling and began to think. The hours passed and Rin finally woke and remained awake, looking away from the demon, into the dark and gloom of where they were being held.

After the hours had passed, the movement around them stopped and Rin gasped. "What… what's going on?"

The demon lifted his head suddenly, eyes moving from side to side as he scanned the air. "It's late."

As Rin also looked at the air, if slower and with less accuracy, there was a sudden bang on the wall behind Sesshomaru and before Rin. "Dinner time you two!"

Rin gasped in shock and in fear. "Oh no."

"What are you worried about?"

"I… I'm… I'm worried that they might… might…."

His eyes turned to her as she panted suddenly, shaking under his grip. The demon stared for a moment then looked away from her just before a large door suddenly opened. A man, tall and muscular stood there, staring, sneering at them. "Come on you two, don't you want something to eat? Course you might have to… _sing_ for your supper."

Snarling and growling, the demon lord thrashed in his restraints. "If you value your life human, you will release me at once!"

The man laughed. "Yeah right demon. We are so lucky to have you. And if I were you, I'd watch how you move." He nodded to him. "Each time you move, your little friend there gets choked."

Eyes narrow, he looked over Rin and in the light from outside saw the ribbon around her was tight, almost cutting into her neck. He was sure it hadn't been that way before. Then he moved his hand and saw it closed even more.

He huffed and looked back at the human. "If you think this will stop me then you are a fool. I hold no value in a human's life." His hands pulled away from her, tightening the collar and hearing her gasp and choke in pain. She went ridged but the demon didn't care, he just stared at the man and pulled even harder.

The slaver blinked and looked shocked as he climbed up into the carriage, staring down on them. "Now, you listen here, if you kill her, I will kill you!"

"Another foolish idea, for if you kill us both, you will have nothing of value. You're best option is to let me go and still get something for the human."

The slaver stared and thought as Rin choked for air and the demon pulled even tighter. Finally he pulled out a knife and cut the ribbon around Rin's neck allowing her to breathe again. Then he stepped back, smirking. "Or I can stop you hurting her."

The demon growled. He was still trapped. The slaver laughed as he watched the demon understand. "Maybe a night locked in here with no food will settle you down. Make you learn your new place." He turned and jumped out of the cart, slamming the door and casting them back into darkness.

Still panting, Rin lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Did… did you mean that? That… that you would… would have killed me?"

The demon remained still for a moment then lifted his head. "What is worse, staying in here and being hungry or going out there?"

Her breath back, Rin blinked and smiled slowly. She held back tears as she realised that… in a very strange way… he was protecting her. "Thank you." She shifted as much as she could away from him and kept as still as she could until she fell asleep, her head propped up on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Sold**

"Wakey wakey you two!" A voice laughed as they banged on the side roughly, startling Rin awake and making her jump into Sesshomaru, forgetting her hands were tied.

He huffed at her rude actions but decided to forgive and not mention it. It wasn't like she had control over her situation.

When she yawned and tried to hide it from him, he sighed loudly. "We're moving again."

"Do you know where we are?"

He sat and listened for a moment. "We're heading south, that's all I can say."

"South… south…" she looked down and her lips moved as she thought. Then her eyes widened. "Taraco. They might be taking us to Taraco. It's a major market place for slaves. But there is also a great arena… where…" she swallowed and looked filled with fear.

"I have heard of Taraco. Many demons have lost their life in that arena."

"They will probably try and sell you there."

The demon huffed and shifted. "The concept of myself being _sold_… but even if I am, sold to a battle would be worthy of my honour."

Rin gave a loud and warming laugh. "While I'm going to be cleaning bathrooms!"

Eye brow raised, he looked at her then turned away, waiting in silence. It was a few hours when sounds began filling the air and smells tickled their hungry stomachs. Rin began licking her lips and the stomach growling was soon an annoying backdrop to the city they were in.

Then they stopped again and the door opened, two men jumping in, sneering as one grabbed Rin to tie a new ribbon around her neck, cutting the old one and making her stand up before walking her out the door. Sesshomaru was left where he was for a moment, the other human stood over him looking a little nervous. Then the other came back with something in his hands. "Right, time for you."

"Are you sure that thing will work? I don't want him going nuttso on us."

"Yeah, it's fool proof. Now, hold him still."

Bound and trapped but he wasn't going down without a fight. He kicked, growled and snapped at them but one of them managed to get to the rope at the back of his neck and pulled it until it cut off his air, giving them a slight advantage.

The thing in his hands turned out to be another ribbon but this one was strange, blood red and cold as metal. As soon as it slipped around his neck, it locked and he felt his strength drop to a point when they had no problem pushing him onto his feet and carting him outside. The world was filled with stalls, lines of people in rags, hands bound and red ribbons around their necks as they stood, waiting, heads lowered.

Other people in more elegant outfits walked around as well, looking over the bodies for sale with interest of purchase. As the men pulled him towards a stall, tying him to a thick metal pole, he noticed Rin was beside him, her head lowered, hands tied before her by the same ribbon around her neck and connected to another pole. But there was something new about her ribbon; a metal item at the front, almost shaped like a bell.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as the slavers began shouting for attention.

"As if these pathetic humans could harm me."

She smiled weakly but then sniffed and stepped towards him a little so her arm brushed on his. "I'm scared. I wish I could be as brave as you."

He huffed. "You are human; fear is second nature to you."

For a while Rin was silent as someone inspected them both, more interested in Sesshomaru than her. When they moved off, she brushed against his arm again. "I'm not sure if you are trying to insult me or comfort me."

He turned his eyes to look at her. She was crying and trying to stop her sobs but it was just making her shake instead. His eyes drifted over the people as they passed by, looking but not coming close. A crying girl and a demon weren't a popular interest. With a deep breath, he moved until the rope on his hands grew tight and stepped over to her, her back pressing into his arm. "Listen here, stop crying and be strong. I will not have weakness in my presence." And he nudged her forward suddenly, sending her forward a little.

The action caught the attention of the slavers who quickly turned. "Oi, what's going on here."

Rin sniffed as she stepped back. "I… I slipped."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her lie but the slaver sneered and gave her a clip with the back of his hand. "Well, don't do it again and stop your stupid crying! It's hard enough with that demon let alone that ugly crying face of yours."

"Sorry."

He gave another thwack to the back of her head then turned as a woman walked over. "Ah, hello my lady. How can I help you today?"

"I need a slave. Preferably female who can cook, clean and look after a large house alone." The woman's eyes moved to Rin as she stepped over and grabbed her chin, using it to turn her head. "This one looks young and fit. Is she skilled?"

"Yes my lady. She had a family of six and looked after them all alone. She's a cook, and a cleaner and anything else you could ask of her."

"Where did she work before?"

"She's fresh, my lady."

The lady grinned as she let go of her. "Interesting. Not even broken in." She turned to the man. "How much?"

"Let's say… eight hundred."

"I'll give you six."

"Seven fifty."

"Seven. My final offer."

"Done!"

Rin blinked as the slave trader untied her from the pole and handed the ribbon to the woman. She couldn't have been much older than her, eerily thirties at least, dressed in brown and gold with her red hair tied up in a long braid. Her eyes were a dark blue and her face perfect. She huffed once. "Aren't you pretty? What's your name?"

"Rin…. Miss."

"Humm…"

The woman huffed a little then handed over the money and signed the papers then pulled Rin's rope in her hand. "Come along now girl."

Rin lowered her head as she was pulled away but didn't get very far before her neck tightened and she fell to her knees. "I… I can't… I can't… I can't breathe!" She was choking.

"Oh… MY LADY!"

The woman turned her eyes from looking at Rin to the slavers as they ran over. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My apologies my lady. The attachment on this girl's collar is keeping that demon under control. If she strays from him too much or he from her, they are both punished…." He sighed and looked away over at the demon. "We just need to… change her collar and you'll be free to go."

The woman blinked as she looked at the demon. "Wait… is he for sale as well?"

"Umm… yes my lady."

"Untamed?"

"Yes my lady. But the collar also means that his strength and powers are the same as whoever he is bond to. In other words, at the moment, he is basically human."

Sesshomaru suddenly huffed. "How dare you compare me to such wretched creatures as yourselves."

"Be silent demon!"

The lady however was smiling and held up a hand, reaching out to his hair and running a finger back in it. The beast frowned and pulled away from her grip instantly. "What makes you think you can touch me?"

The lady grinned as she turned to the slavers. "How much?"

"My lady?"

"How much for the demon?"

The slavers gasped and blinked. "What? Are you thinking of buying him my lady?"

"How much?"

"I must advise you against such an action. He is a full blooded…

"How… much?"

"Umm… seven hundred."

"Done."

"But my lady, he is untrained…"

"I'm sure my husband and I will manage it. Now, I will take him and the girl, and their collar." She turned back and began counting out more of her money. "Seven hundred. That is our agreement."

Soon the woman handed over her money and was handed the rope connected to the demon. He snarled as she pulled him down the path, a pathetic human. But he had to note that Rin stood beside him and had her head down as she just followed the lady without question.

He growled a little then huffed and looked away. He had no idea why he was even thinking about the girl. She was a human and a slave.

After walking them outside, the lady found a horse and carriage, a man stood waiting for her with a bow of his head. "My lady Butena."

The lady nodded then turned to the back of the carriage. There was a round ring at the back which she tied the two ribbons to. "Slaves, you will walk at the back."

Slowly, she walked away from them and into the carriage. As the door closed and the driver climbed to the top with the horses, Rin gasped a little and stepped forward, just in time before the carriage moved and choked her. Sesshomaru wasn't so quick and ended up being strangled into walking. He growled and glared as he was forced to move, following the carriage out of the city.

They walked for ages; hours as the sun crossed the sky. Just past its highest point, Rin gave a loud gasp and tripped over a rock, her balance faltered as her hands were still tied. The choke on her neck tightened as she fell to the floor and was dragged along. For a while, she was pulled along the ground, choking and unable to get herself up.

Beside her, the demon growled. "Driver, halt! Slow this carriage at once!"

The carriage slowed a little then stopped, allowing Rin to make her way to her feet.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have we stopped?"

Sesshomaru growled as the woman looked out. "Foolish woman, this human can't keep up with a carriage like this. She's too weak."

The lady frowned as she popped her head around the window. "Carry on, driver. And remember who you take your orders from."

The demon looked at the carriage as it started to move again. "Human, sit on that stand there. Hurry."

Rin was still panting but she managed to nod her understanding and jumped on the small platform just under the ring as the carriage moved on. The demon kept his eyes closed as they walked but once Rin got her breath back she looked at him. "Are you alright my lord?"

He huffed and kept his eyes closed as he walked.

Rin leant back on the carriage as it moved while the demon kept walking, his head down. She bit her lip and kept her eyes away from him for the rest of the ride.

It was almost dusk by the time they stopped outside a large brown stone building with white windows and a white door, a perfectly neat garden and drive. The driver opened the door and the lady climbed out, walking around to the back and untying the ribbons. Luckily, Rin had jumped off as the carriage stopped. The woman looked at her muddy state and her bleeding knees. "Well, this will be your new home. Come along." She gave it a quick yank and huffed, pulling them towards the front door. "You will not be expected to see to the gardens but there is a vegetable plot and an orchard which you will pick from and cook with. It is the latest thing to grow and serve your own vegetables at home." She went inside and looked over the hallway. "You will clean and mop this floor every day. The carpets will need to be beaten and the windows washed."

The woman led them to a small staircase, hidden behind a statue and dragged them down underground. "Well, this is the kitchen and where you will sleep, eat and live. I will call you when you are needed by the bells and I will expect you to be quick."

Rin sighed as she entered the dark room, a soft glow from the embers of a fire. There were pots and pans hung from the roof and a table with mud covered vegetables. There was a bench by the table and a metal fireplace with a pile of wood at the side.

Rin looked at it as her hands were untied and the ribbon was wrapped around her neck. "There now, do you like it?"

Her eyes away, Rin nodded a few times.

The lady chuckled as she turned to the door. "Good. Now, that slaver said you can cook… let's see if he was right. You have two hours."

Then she slowly walked away and up the stairs, out of sight. When she was gone, Rin sighed and turned to Sesshomaru as he was still bound. Her eyes looked at it then nodded. "Keep still."

He frowned but she then reached over and began untying his hands until he was free. She reached up to his neck but stepped back suddenly, holding her fingers. "Oww!"

The demon flecked his hand for a moment then reached up to his neck. It burnt into his skin but he put up with it as he tried to pull it. He finally let go, looking at the long red line on his hand. The girl suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're bleeding!"

Pulling away, he gave a strange huff. "Do not touch me human. Now, didn't that woman tell you to prepare food? Get on with it."

Her eyes flickered for a moment then turned away, looking over the kitchen, setting herself to work, looking over at the demon as he sat and struggled with his collar.

Everything was hard and new to her but she did manage to pull a dinner together on the stove, stirring the content of a large pot. "Right, this is ready to go." She hurried and poured some of the stew into a bowl and put it on a tray. "I… I guess I have to go and deliver this."

The demon huffed as he watched her leave with the food. With the food in her hands, she walked into the main house and looked over the hallways. "What… where is she?"

"Girl."

Rin turned and saw the lady standing by a door. "I… I…"

"You will address me as 'my lady'. And I will eat in here, each day. Bring it girl."

Rin nodded and went after her, her hands shaking suddenly on the tray as she entered the large dining room. "My… my lady."

The woman nodded. "Let me see this food."

Slowly, Rin walked over and put the food at the table, taking it off the tray with the lady's eyes following every move she made. "You are new to servitude." She slowly began to eat. "So I will tell you now how things work. You are a slave, not a servant, so it is well within my right to beat you and that demon if you do not follow orders or complete a task set to you. Neither my husband nor myself are afraid of such actions. He will return in a few weeks, he is away on business at the moment. And he is not as merciful as I. You have until he returns to learn your place and what we expect." Her eyes moved from the soup before her as she finished it off. "That was excellent; I will expect the same from you every day. Now go. Have my breakfast ready in the morning but you have no other tasks for today."

"Yes… yes my lady."

The woman nodded and grinned. "Well, off you go."

Quickly, Rin cleared the table and hurried back to the kitchen. Suddenly she was aware of how long it had been since she ate and how much soup she had made. Down in the kitchen, she ran over to the pot with a bowl, looking down into it. "What! Where… where's the soup!"

"It was a satisfactory meal, for something made by a human."

Blinking, Rin turned to see the demon lying on a bed, his eyes locked on a bowl in his hands. She stared, mouth open. "You… you ate it all!?"

He placed the bowl on the side and rolled onto his back, sighing as he did. "It was adequate. Now, I'm tired."

With a slow blink, Rin looked over him as he closed his eyes and leant back. Her eyes drifted over the kitchen, seeing that there was only one bed. She thought for a moment then sighed, walking over to the fireplace and sat down before easing herself onto her side. Looking at the warm glow from the fire, she sighed. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

There was silence so Rin sighed, resting her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Her whole world had turned around in a day but…

She sat up slightly and looked over at the bed, her eyes glowing over at the man lying on the bed and smiled before putting her head down again.

At least she wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3; One Slave and with two masters **

Rin grunted as she pushed herself up, looking up at the very angry lady as she towered over her. "Well… what are you doing? Still asleep? Where is my breakfast?"

Rin frowned as she sat up but was kicked in the ribs, knocking her back to the floor. "I… I'm sorry."

The woman kicked her again. "Sorry…"

"I'm sorry _my lady_." She sighed and sat up, holding her ribs. "I'm sorry. It… it won't happen again."

"Good. Now, get me some breakfast then get on with your work."

"Yes my lady."

As Rin got up, the lady Butena stepped to leave the kitchen then stopped and looked at the bed. "You, demon."

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru, call me by it. But you would do well to release me at once."

"Oh, demon, you are mine to control and own. You will do as I tell you. And I'm telling you to help the human."

"I do not assist humans."

"You will do as you are told… demon. Understood?"

He stared at her then huffed, eyes closing. The lady lifted her head then walked away while Rin limped to her feet and began work, the demon sat on the bed, eyes closed and head lowered.

Half an hour later, he heard movement coming close to him and opened one eye to find Rin walking over to him and put a plate of food beside the bed. "I made you some breakfast, my lord."

He opened one eye and looked at the food but then closed it again as he huffed. She sighed and turned away, heading off to deliver the lady's meal while he just sat there, thinking.

He remained that way all day while Rin washed and cleaned around the kitchen and the rest of the house without a second word. Towards the end of the day, she took the lady her dinner as well as making enough for herself and the demon, putting it by his side again.

He huffed once as she turned away, going to the fireplace and sitting down with her own dinner.

She ate, washed up then set herself down for the night, curling up into a ball by the fireplace again. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

There was no reply today either but she smiled and closed her eyes.

Just as the log in the fire cracked in half, she sighed and blinked, feeling something carelessly drop over her head and body. "What?" Her head lifted just in time to hear a floorboard creak as something heavy walked over it.

She could just see the figure in the soft light as they walked away and climbed back into the bed. She grinned a little then pulled the blanket tight and rested her head on it. It was so warm and smelt of spice.

It was nice and she soon fell asleep with it.

**Chapter 4; Weeks Passed**

A week had passed since Rin and Sesshomaru arrived at the house and made Lady Butena's slaves. Every day, Rin would wake up, make breakfast for both Butena and the demon lord, serve it to them both and then get on with her long list of chores, scrubbing floors, washing pans, cooking, beating rugs, seeing to the vegetable garden and the chickens. She was given a scrappy grey dress to wear but no shoes and she was forbidden to go past the driveway to the house. She didn't have to get any meat or milk as it was delivered to the house fresh each day.

The delivery boy was really cute and spoke kindly to Rin, telling her stories and telling her jokes. She worked very hard but the lady Butena hadn't been lying, she wasn't afraid to beat Rin when she did something wrong. She often returned to the kitchen limping or with bruises and red marks across her face.

And the lady wasn't afraid to strike the demon either.

Sesshomaru just sat around, never lifting a finger to help her around the kitchen or the house. He just sat, often by the fire, head down, eyes closed in a deep thought.

But he didn't do anything, even if the lady gave him a direct order herself. He just remained where he was. And so the woman would beat him, using a cane to strike him across his back or arms, even if he never moved, never flinched. He did try and strike back, to stop her but the collar stopped him.

Butena frowned at him one day as he stood before her. "You don't feel it, do you?"

"As if a human like you could ever harm me."

She huffed once then looked away, looking to the other slave as she stood by the stove, her head lowered to the pot in her hands. "You, girl, look at me."

Rin looked up suddenly and a tear caught in the light, running down her cheek. The lady grinned and lifted her cane. "Come here."

Moving the pot off the stove, Rin walked over slowly and swallowed. "My… my lady?"

"Why are you crying?"

Quickly, Rin wiped her eyes clear and looked to the floor. "O…onions, my lady."

"I doubt that. You and the demon are friends, why else would you cry for him." Her eyes turned to the demon. "Perhaps if I punish the girl, you will be more respectful of your place. Turn around girl."

Shaking, Rin took a breath and turned around, the woman sneering as she looked between the woman and the demon.

"Now, keep still."

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath just before the woman began to beat her. She lost count of how many times and fell to her knees, sobbing in pain.

The lady huffed and lowered the cane, Rin knelt on the floor, crying and shaking while the demon just stood with his eyes on the girl. Lady Butena took a deep breath and looked at Rin. "Get up girl."

It took a few attempts but Rin managed to get up to her feet. "My… my lady."

"Get on with your work. And from now on, Rin, you will take all of the demon's beatings."

Her arms shaking, Rin leant on the table and nodded, waiting until the woman had left then limping very slowly around the kitchen to continue with her work. But the demon huffed and turned away to the bed and watched as Rin limped about her work.

From then on, if the woman found Sesshomaru had disobeyed her orders or refused to come at her summonses, then it was the girl who was punished, beaten hard with a cane or stick. But he didn't care, allowing Rin to be beaten in his place without even a glint of remorse.

Two weeks passed since Rin had entered slavery and almost every other day she was struck at least once by the lady. But she never said a word about it. She never spoke to Sesshomaru except just before she went to sleep, curled up by the fire when she would whisper goodnight. She did speak to herself, quiet often and she spoke to the delivery boy and answered the lady when she called. But she didn't say anything to the demon pardon her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Break your legs. **

_One more… if she does it one more time…_

From her place on the floor, Rin coughed and moaned under her breath and the demon huffed, getting up and running over to her, kicking her in the back once. "Human, stop that annoying sound."

For a moment, Rin moaned and curled into a ball then coughed into her hand. The demon behind her blinked slowly and looked at her hand. _Blood… _He knelt slowly, and put a hand on her head. _She has a fever… and she's coughing blood. _"You're sick."

She rolled away from him and pushed herself up but she shook at the action. "I… I'm fine. I have to…" Her hand slipped on the floor and she grabbed her shoulder, shaking and coughing. "I have to…"

More blood covered her hand as she coughed and her breathing was short and painful. She tried to stand up again but fell once more, gasping in pain.

Beside her, the demon touched her shoulder. "You are really sick."

"I… I'm fine." She gasped then stood up quickly, finding her way to her feet but she swayed and grabbed the table for support. She kept coughing and shaking, her right leg lifted off the floor.

Still knelt on the floor, the demon watched her movements and judged her condition. "You're sick human, you need to rest."

"I… I have to get on with the lady's… breakfast." She took a step and almost fell to her knees but grabbed the wall. "I… have to…. I have to… get on with my… work."

She tried to move again but this time did fall to her knees but the demon shot over to her, wrapping his arm around her back but she yelped in pain, cowering away from him.

Then he realised.

Her leg, her back and shoulder… that was where she was beaten. He frowned and stood, stepping to be behind her, knocking her feet from under. Rin gasped in pain and shock as she was carried across the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"You are sick, human." He nearly dropped her onto the bed and stared down at her. "You need to rest."

From the old wooden cot, Rin looked up at him in confusion then began coughing and spitting blood up again while the demon pulled a blanket over her. When she'd finished, she was dizzy and only able to watch as he went over to the stove and opened the cover, throwing in some wood.

She coughed and sat up a little. "What… what are you doing?"

"I have watched you do this many times before, I'm certain I can copy it."

Blinking, Rin sat up a little more. "You… trying to make breakfast?" Quickly she moved to climb out of the bed, her feet touching the floor as she shook. "Wait… no, that's… that's my job." The blanket fell off her back as she stood up but her body couldn't take it and she tumbled forward, tripping towards the floor.

But something grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards onto the bed, a face leaning over to stare in her eyes. The gold of his shone as he leant almost nose to nose with her. "I will put this in a way even you can understand." His face came a little closer. "If you get out of this bed again before I allow it, I will break your legs."

Rin blinked a few times as he left her, returning to the stove. She lay where she was for a moment then pulled her feet up and tucked herself up in the covers. The smell that had been on her blanket, that smell of spice, was thick and rich on these sheets. She coughed a little then pulled them close to her nose, taking in the deep smell until it made her dizzy.

She could hear muttering and pots being moved but she just closed her eyes and moved herself to a position that didn't hurt. It took a while to find such a position but once she had, she almost instantly fell asleep.

"What is going on here?"

The shrill voice of the Lady made Rin bolt up but grab her stomach from the pain. "My lady…." She choked for a moment then coughed into her hands, blood covering them.

The lady Butena looked over at her with narrow eyes. "Where is my breakfast girl?"

"She is too weak."

The woman turned to who was speaking. "What did you say demon?"

"She is too weak to work." He looked back at the table before him. "Perhaps if you didn't beat her so hard, she would be in a better state."

Quickly, Rin sat up and shook her head. "Don't… say things like that."

"She's right, demon, you should not speak to me like that."

"I don't care how I speak to you. I said the truth. If you did not beat the girl then she would be well enough to work."

"If you did as told, I wouldn't have to beat her." She stared at the demon for a moment… then took a deep breath and looked at Rin who was looking at them both with pain in her eyes. "Well then, girl… it appears your demon friend has finally agreed to take responsibility for his actions. You better recover quickly. I would hate to replace you so soon." She gave a cold grin and turned around, leaving the kitchen.

Rin lowered her head as the demon came closer to her. "You shouldn't have… spoken to her like that. You'll get in trouble."

He lowered his head a little. "You have never showed fear before. Why now?"

The human turned away from him, looking at her hand as it closed on the sheets. "I… I don't want you to get in trouble."

His eyes flickered to her then away. "You need to rest."

"Yes my lord." She sighed and put her head back on the covers, inhaling the smell again until she went to sleep. She woke up when she coughed but would just lie in bed and watch the demon walk around, the red ribbon tight around his neck.

She drifted in and out of sleep all day while Sesshomaru worked, grunting and moaning when he couldn't get things to work. Towards the end of the day, he brought over a bowl of food, putting beside her and walking away to eat his own meal by the fire.

She smiled as she sat and ate then held out her bowl as he came over to her. "That was really nice, thank you."

He gave a small grunt as he walked away but Rin had a feeling he'd never cooked a meal in his life before. She took a deep breath as he stood washing the pots and put her head down on the bed, drifting off into a new peaceful sleep.

Half way into the night, Rin stirred, coughing but then set back down as something graced its way in her hair. Her hands tightening around the sheets and smiled.

The next morning she coughed herself awake, sighed and stretching, her legs dangling over the side of the bed.

"Did I say you could get up?"

She looked to the speaker and tried not to smile as it was quite a sight, the demon stood by the fire with his long silver hair tied back and his elegant outfit on but his face and clothes were covered in flour. She covered her mouth to hide it. "I… I… I feel much better."

"You might feel better but you are not. Your face is black with bruises and you reek of fever. If you get out of that bed, I will break your legs. Understood?"

Quickly, Rin tucked her feet back onto the bed. "Understood, my lord."

"Lie down and sleep."

With a nod, Rin put her head back down and watched him. She grinned a little then closed her eyes. "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"I need the bathroom."

**A/N: Well, I hope you are enjoying this new one. Life is throwing curveball after curveball and my stories are taking time I really don't have. But then I have the fact my mind is giving me new stories to right... ba, this one is half written so I'll conentrate on this one for a while now. Oh and thanks Taraah, you've been a star!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Lord Markus Butena**

Rin hummed and smiled as she threw a handful of corn over the chicken's pen, sending them into a frenzy for the food, pecking and squawking. Watching them, she sighed and held her side. "Oww."

"You're still recovering. You should be resting."

With a smile, the human shook her head. "I'm fine, my lord. I need to get some fresh air and the chickens needed feeding." She turned around and looked at the demon stood a few steps away from her and gave him a sweet kind smile before moving away from the pen. After a few weak steps, she staggered a little and coughed into her hand. When she stopped, she noticed the large clawed hand on her shoulder, supporting her. Her face grew red and warm as his hand moved away, looking over towards the house. She looked as well and sighed. "We should get back inside. I still have a load of work to do before Lady Butena's husband comes back."

Heading down the path, she reached for the large basket of vegetables she'd harvested a few minutes ago but before she could lift it, the demon picked it up and carried it for her, back towards the house. There was a little side door with a water pump by its side that led right to the kitchen. Rin stopped by the pump and washed her hands before heading inside.

Sesshomaru was sat by the fire with that bored thinking face of his, so Rin set to work preparing dinner, humming to herself but keeping half an eye on the demon. She'd recovered after just two days of sleeping but the demon hadn't allowed her to leave the bed for three more. Almost a week, stuck in the cot, only getting up when absolutely necessary while Sesshomaru worked.

Once he set his mind to it, the demon was actually a hard worker but now that Rin was well enough to work, she was taking her tasks back while he just sat by the fire thinking.

She worked and hummed for most of the day, finishing off the preparations then going to clean the windows of the house until it was dinnertime. She took the lady's to her then returned to have her own, passing Sesshomaru his while sitting by the fire herself, eating silently with only the crackle of the flames. She didn't want to say anything but this was the first time she'd eaten by his side. When she'd been trapped in bed, he'd eaten by the fire and before she'd got sick, he would sit on the bed and eat. Now here they both were, sitting by the fire, eating the same food, silent.

When she finished, Rin took his bowl and washed up while the demon went over to the bed and lay down. Once her work was done, Rin looked over the spot by the fire and went to find her blanket.

"Rin."

Blanket in hand, she looked up to the white figure. "Yes my lord?"

He stared at her then closed his eyes. "Come here."

She blinked for a moment then walked over to him, looking over his quiet, settled face. He looked so cold but so regal.

"Are you so simple minded that I have to tell you?" His eyes opened and looked over at her. "Well?"

Rin just stood there, eyes wide and mouth opened. "Errr…"

"You just proved my point. I'll spell it out then. Get into the bed, lie down and go to sleep."

"Errr… what?"

His breath was long and deep, filling the air with a sigh before she suddenly found herself on the bed with the blanket over her. She squeaked and gasped but the demon just let out another silent breath, turning his head away, eyes closed, looking as if he was already asleep.

Rin smiled as she put her head down on her arms, pulling her blanket tight. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes closed and she sighed with her smile.

The demon looked down at her then away, eyes closed as he rested.

The next morning she stretched and yawned, smiling as she climbed out of the bed and headed over to Sesshomaru as he relit the fire.

"Morning."

He huffed and went back to his chair, watching the fire grow and burn.

Use to his silent ways, Rin went on with making breakfast, delivering it to the lady and then returning to have her own and start her work.

But towards noon, the lady Butena called for them both and they stood in the front hall, waiting by the doors. Finally a carriage arrived outside and a man walked in.

He was quiet tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru but in his late thirties, his black hair slightly grey with age as it hung around his ears in small curls. He wore a long green jacket with silver trim and embroidery, his trousers black and his shirt white. He grinned to himself. "Well… hello darling." He quickly hurried to the woman and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back. "How have you been?"

"Entertained."

The lord gave a soft smile. "Oh, I guess you got a new slave then, Katrina?"

Lady Katrina Butena nodded and lifted her hand to the side. "Come here girl."

Trembling a little, Rin walked over to them and stood by their side, her red ribbon wrapped around her neck, clear under her white shirt and grey skirt, a brown corset over the top while she had a small white pinafore on her waist, her feet still bare.

The lord smiled at her, reaching up and grabbing the ribbon, pulling it tight. "Well, isn't she a nice one."

Rin gasped as she looked into his eyes, a light, bright blue but so heartless. Her ribbon cut into her neck as he pulled at it and her eyes narrowed at the pain. "Please…." She begged as the air was cut off.

He grinned a bit more and let her go. "She is very nice to look at dear, but is she any good?"

His wife nodded, not worried by her husband's actions. "Oh yes, she's a great cook and a good cleaner. She was a good purchase."

"Has she tried to run away?"

"No, neither of them have."

The man moved his eyes back to his wife. "_Them_? You have another?"

"See for yourself."

The returned lord followed her eyes to see the demon who was standing in the elegant white and red clothes he had been brought in, the ribbon around his neck clear.

His eyes and markings… his ears and claws…

"A demon! Katrina what were you thinking?"

"Look, Markus, he's bound to the girl, he has none of his powers because of that collar of his."

"Yes but a demon?"

"How many of our friends do you know have a demon as a slave? I don't know anyone. We're the first. We'll start a whole new trend! And he is so handsome and strong, everyone will be talking about him and through him, us! We will be the toast of the city! It would have been a shame for him to go to the arena."

Her husband thought for a moment then lifted his head. "How much did you pay for him?"

"Seven hundred, each."

"Humm… that's… not too bad." His eyes went back to the girl beside him. "Especially for this little thing. What's your name girl?"

"Ah, ah… a… Rin. My name… is Rin."

He smirked a little and lifted the cane in his hands, knocking her in the stomach with it, punching the air out of her and making her fall to the floor. "You will address me as _Master_, slave."

Holding her stomach, Rin cringed with the pain.

Still smiling, the man turned to the older woman. "Come, we have much to talk about, dear. Slave, bring some tea for us. We will be in the study."

"Ye… ye… yes master."

Once they were out of sight, Rin made her way to her knees, still holding her painful stomach. "Oww."

As she staggered, a hand gently held her shoulder. She looked over to see Sesshomaru by her side, his eyes narrow on her. "Come." He held her shoulder and led her back to the kitchen and sat her by the fire.

Rin cringed, holding her stomach and coughing but then began pushing herself up. "They… want some tea."

His hand pulled her back into the chair. "I can do that. You sit there."

Rin blinked as she sat, watching him fill the copper kettle with water from outside and put it on the fire, standing and watching it.

Minutes passed in a steady silence.

"I don't like him."

Looking up from her pain filled day dreaming, Rin saw Sesshomaru staring into the fire. "Who?"

"That male. That human. I don't like him." His hand clenched tight into a fist. "I don't like the way he looked at you." After a moment, he turned sharply to face her. "Be careful around him Rin, do not allow yourself to be cornered by him."

From her chair, Rin blinked, eyes wide and amazed.

He stared at her, brow knitting together. "What are you staring at?"

"That… that's the first time you called me by name."

The brows lifted then his eyes looked away, silent.

The woman smiled and looked down at her hands. "Kettle's boiling."

**A/N: Well everyone... Hope you like this new chapter. Introduced a new character, Lord Markus Butena. Of course, I couldn't have Rin call him 'My lord' because one - that title is reserved for Sesshomaru and two - it would just get confusing!**

**I don't think it would be much of a spoiler to tell you that Markus isn't exactly a nice guy. Neither is his wife but… she's a little nicer… at the moment. **

**And don't worry everyone, I think Sesshomaru's has found the spark… and not just for making a cup of tea. :D**

**As Taraah36 said (and thanks again for all your help) don't worry for Rin, ****_'her dog is on guard' _**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; The way things change. **

A copper coloured woollen shirt that tied at the top, hanging just to the elbows. A pair of dark thick pants. Brown leather shoes.

Nothing fancy, nothing regal, nothing… demon.

This was what the master demanded Sesshomaru now wore.

He would not have a slave out dress him.

The demon was allowed to keep his clothes, since they may come in handy… but he was not allowed to wear them.

He grumbled to Rin for a while but eventually he stopped and began helping Rin with her never ending tasks.

The weeks passed and they continued to eat together by the fire and share the bed, even if Rin kept herself as far from Sesshomaru as she could, her back pressed hard to the wall as she curled in on herself, her head resting on her arms away from him. The demon on the other hand just lay on his back, leant up on the wall with Rin by him, trying as hard as she could not to touch him which was very difficult considering how small the bed was.

One night, after a hard day polishing the Lady's silver, Rin bit her lip and looked up from her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru… can I ask you something?"

There was no reply from the demon as he sat there, eyes closed as if asleep but Rin knew he never really slept.

Curling herself up a little more, Rin swallowed. "I… I was just thinking… that you… seem different."

"How so?"

"Well… when we first met… you were angry and… violent. I understand why you were. But… then you were just appeared to be… bored, always thinking. Now, you almost seem…" She stopped talking, biting her lip and lowering her eyes.

"Seem what, Rin?"

Her eyes lifted to him and she bit her lip again. "_Content_?"

The eyes cracked open slowly and looked down, making the girl cower a little before him. "Why would I be 'content' when I am reduced to the strength of a mere mortal? When I am being held captive by pests of humans?"

Rin lowered her head and eyes even more. "I guess content was the wrong word. Maybe… acceptant?"

He was still for a moment then closed his eyes. "Rin, stop this. Just because I have stopped struggling with this collar or the Butena does not mean I am accepting my lot here. I will be free again. I will return to my land and my place. And I will make those puny mortals pay for what they did to me."

For a long moment, Rin was still and silent, almost thinking about going to sleep but instead chose to speak her mind. "My lord… do you think I'm a… a '_puny mortal'_?"

He was silent then took a deep breath, lowering his head. "Go to sleep Rin."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you?!"

"Do not ask questions like that."

The young woman suddenly sat up onto her knees, staring at him with fear in her eyes. "I want to know!"

The gold snapped into her, cold and bitter. He didn't say anything or make a sound but Rin leant back, kneeling before him, head pressed into the bed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that to you."

He was still for a moment, looking at her cower in his presence. "No, you should not. Do not take liberties with me Rin, just because I show you mercy."

Silence fell as Rin sat, waiting. After a while, she looked back up as he closed his eyes, head turned away from her. She let out a soft sigh and moved to her curled up position by his knees, wanting to fall asleep. Just as her mind went to sleep, something brushed through her hair and rested on her head.

"Do you want to know, Rin? _Do_ you want to know my opinion of you?"

After thinking, Rin nodded once. "Yes, my lord."

"Even if it is negative? Even if I hate you?"

She took longer to think this time. "Yes, even if you hate me."

"Then I will tell you." The feeling on her head moved as he stroked her hair back for a moment. "I think that you are a moaning, weak human, like any other of your kind. With your many faults and problems, you never fail to smile, never complain and the kindness in your heart is wasted on the likes of the Butena."

The words took a while but they gradually sunk in. "Is… is that why you look after me?"

"I look over you. You are nothing more than a child."

"Oh."

"But I also now understand your words."

"What words?"

"After everything you have been through, I have a _slight_ sympathy for you and your situation."

For a while, Rin lay where she was, soundless and motionless. But then she smiled and shifted under the hand, relaxing to sleep. "Thank you my lord."

Curled up, she began to drift off when his hand moved again. "Rin, aren't you forgetting something?"

Her smile lit up the room. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

There was no reply, like always but slumber came easily after that, the demon remaining still as his hand rested on her hair.

The next morning, Rin woke up to find her head on the pillow and the demon still sat beside her, his eyes closed and head turned away but as she opened her eyes, he stood and walked to the fireplace.

Standing, she walked past him to a bucket of water, splashing some on her face. "Morning."

He stared at the fire then turned away, heading outside for whatever reason. Rin hurried to make breakfast and took it to their masters, had some herself, leaving some for the demon as he hadn't come back then headed off to do her chores.

She was upstairs, sweeping the floor of the hallway with her head down and a tune in her mind.

"Hello Rin."

The broom fell to the floor as Rin jumped back, looking over to see Lord Markus Butena leaning on the wall, cane under his hand, his silver and green jacket flowing around his legs. "Master Butena."

He walked over with a smile, grabbing her ribbon and pulling it tight. "It's master and master alone."

Rin gasped as she was choked.

The man grinned, using the collar to pull her closer to him until her chest almost pushed into him. "You are a hard worker Rin, I'm impressed. You work hard and don't complain as well as coming when called. My wife did well when she brought you." He huffed a little. "I'm not so sure about that demon but… you more than make up for it."

His hand pulled the collar even tighter. "You know… you are really pretty. How old are you?"

Eyes closed in the pain, Rin tried to think, her mind loosing air. "I… I… I'm… I'm twenty… two."

"Humm… twenty two? A good age. Young, fit and healthy. And beautiful too." He let out a deep breath and loosened her collar to allow her to breathe. "But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now. Another time." With that he pushed her backwards and walked away, leaving her rubbing her neck to sooth the pain.

She stood, gasping, rubbing her neck from the pain, trying to get it to ease.

_Be careful around him Rin, do not allow yourself to be cornered by him._

Her head dropped as her breathing returned to normal. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't follow your advice." Still rubbing her throat, she sighed to herself. "I need a drink."

Sweeping the dust into a tray quickly, Rin went down to the kitchen and found a glass, filling it with water and taking some long painful gulps. "That's better."

"Rin."

She looked over to see Sesshomaru stood by the door. She let out a breath and smiled. "Hey."

"What happened?"

"What do you…"

"You smell of fear and that man. I just saw him leave the house."

"He…"

"Did he hurt you?"

Rubbing her neck, Rin sighed. "He pulled it a little tight… but I'm alright."

The demon gave a small frown as he walked over to her, grabbing her chin and turning it to the side, allowing him to see the bruise forming on her neck. _A little tight? The liar_.

"Rin."

She smiled, grinning to him and stepping away. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

He huffed, eyes softening on the fire. "How did this happen?"

"Hurr?"

"How did this happen to you? How did you become a slave?"

Rin looked down at the table as she picked up a knife and began cutting potatoes. "I'm the eldest of five, I have four younger brothers but… my mother died giving birth to the youngest. I became more of a mother than a sister to them. But my father didn't take it well. He turned to gambling to try and forget." She sighed, concentrating on her work for a moment. "Money became so hard to come by as he spent it all on card and dice games. Then one day it wasn't a problem! He said we could buy what we wanted. I knew something was wrong, it was too good to be true."

"The slavers."

"Money lenders. But my father… he'd…." She took a deep breath, putting the blade down. "He put me down as collateral."

"His own daughter?"

"If he couldn't pay his debts… they had the right to take me and enslave me."

For a moment, the demon stood and looked at the flames in the hearth then lowered his head. "To sell your own daughter. That's despicable even by human standards."

"I… I've come to accept it. I'm more worried about my brothers. They must… must really miss me. The youngest is only three. And one was sick when I was taken. And none of them really know how to cook or… where to go for food. I… I should have taught them… I should have looked after them better. I should have…"

"Rin." An ice cold hand covered hers suddenly, the red stripes standing out on his pale skin and the claws digging slightly into her flesh. "Rin, if they have even a fraction of your strength, they will be fine."

The woman stared at his hand for a moment until her vision became blurry and tears trickled down her cheeks. Her throat ached with the short sobs that filled her heart until she could stand it no longer. She turned sharply, hair floating around her as her head connected with his chest, arms tucking under his as she held onto the only other heart she could find.

Sesshomaru's.

Her head pressed hard into his shoulder as she cried, sniffing and sobbing each moment she had. Above her, the demon looked down in a mix of shock and repulsion.

But as he looked, the repulsion faded and he felt pity towards her. His right arm moved without hesitation in wrapping itself around her back, keeping her where she was. Rin gave a loud sniff as he did then pushed herself back a little, wiping her eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I know you hate me touching you."

The demon looked at her before using his grip to pull her back into him. "Stop crying and I will allow it."

He could smell her tears and he didn't like it. But they soon stopped and she just stood there, her head on his shoulder as he thought. _You wish you had my bravery, Rin? If you had any more, you'd be a greater demon than I am. _He bowed his head into her hair, holding her loosely. "Your heart is too big Rin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N; Well everyone, I hope you like this new chapter. And so, time to reply to your reviews!**

TsukimoriKuchiki13

Ugh i kno that sicko will try to attempt something on rin :l but nice to know that sesshomaru is helping her more :)

**SL - Yeah… umm… ^_^" yeah, that sicko is… gonna try something. Sorry. It's only going to get worse. But don't worry, Fluffy is on the case. (¬_¬ I did not just call him 'Fluffy')**

Anonymous

This is a great chapter! I love how Sesshomaru looks out for Rin... Update soon!

**SL - Yeah, I like it too. Especially the way he's doing it without really realising he's doing it. At least, until now. **

Taria Robotnik

Awwwww! Sessh is looking out for Rin!

**SL - Isn't he always? Come on, this is a Romance/Friendship story! you know what's going to happen!**

Curiosity- Or n0t

New master Markus us going to cause a whole lot of trouble for them. I hope Rin avoids dark corners with him in the house. Update soon! :)

**SL - Oh you know he is going to be trouble. **

Taraah36

Yayayaya! You spelled my name right!

I knew Rin had to go she just had that air about her. That and usually when someone gets up in the morning they have to go Haha.

I wonder how he'll handle this?

Update soon Sesshomaru covered in flower is hilarious!

**SL - Of course I spelt your name right! Who spells their helpers name wrong? (gives Curiosity- Or n0t a death glare) ¬_¬ And yes, Sesshomaru covered in flour would have been a very funny sight. :L **

Guest

This a very well written story and it has a very good plot. I really enjoy reading this... Update soon!

**SL - Glad you are enjoying it! **

TsukimoriKuchiki13

I certainly love this! That leash is interesting to say the least...that lady is a bitch, i cant believe she beats up rin for sesshomarus fault, and im a bit mad at him too...at least hes helping now :D update soon

**SL - The leash… oh you mean the collar. And yeah, it was an interesting one. It's a bit of a connection between him being a dog demon but also I needed a way to take away his powers. Yes, I totally agree, the lady is a bitch but she beats Rin as she can't hurt Sesshomaru, thinking he is her friend. But you will be glad to know that now, if Sesshomaru does badly, he takes his punishment, not Rin.**

Taria Robotnik

Really good story and Sesshomaru perfectly in character! Please update ASAP!

**SL - Yes, I decided to try and keep Sesshomaru in character for a while so I went back to the anime and watched all his episodes again, trying to pin down his personality… bit difficult because I kept having fan girl moments. Eepp! **

Anya Seneca Primrose

Charming cliffie lol

**SL - It wasn't a cliffie, I just wanted to end with a laugh. It was too serious a chapter.**

Curiosity- Or n0t - Awesome story. Never thought of Sesshomaru being a slave. It's an interesting twist to his character. Update soon. :D

**SL - It's an idea I have been playing with for a while now but couldn't get the right setting until a mate of mine brought a new set of tea towels which were wrapped up in a red ribbon. She decided to give it to me as I collect bits like that. (Hey, you never know when they come in handy!) But I was just looking at it, practicing my sailor knots when all of a sudden I did a slip knot around my wrist. And bingo, story idea, snapped into my head! And here it is! Oh, and there is another story out there with Sesshomaru being a slave, it's called 'Captive soul by Rasberries' and it is FING AMAZING!**

**Well everyone, Don't forget to review and I will see you next time! Should warn you, it might be fluffy! I mean... it might... umm... Sesshomaru, stop looking at me like that! I DID NOT CALL YOU FLUFFY! **


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8; Tightening bonds**

Rin gave a content sound, crouching by the fireplace and opening the door of the oven, steam floating out with a sweet smell. The demon by the table perked up suddenly. "What is that?"

"Just a cake. I thought they might like it for dessert."

"It will be wasted on them."

She smiled, bringing two large round tins to the table. "That's why I made two."

The demon huffed, sat across from her and watched as Rin began to cook dinner, smiling and singing under her breath. The demon found himself tuning his ears to hear her song.

"In the mountains, in the forest, in the wind and in my dreams. My darling, where are you? In my heart you are true. Sleep now, my sweetheart, calm your steady soul. I know you are there, in my heart and in the air."

For some reason, the words set a hard cord to him. "You have a sweetheart Rin?"

The girl looked up from the pie she was making, her hands busy with the pastry. "What? No, no, I don't have a sweetheart, why do you stay that?"

"You were singing about one."

She blushed adorably. "Wha? You heard?" She turned back to her work, putting some more flour on the rolling pin. "It's a song my mother use to sing when I was young. I sing it to my brothers to send them to sleep."

"Your voice is very soothing."

"So I've been told."

He sat for a moment, head down and eyes closed in thought. "Why not?"

"Sorry?"

"Why don't you have a sweetheart?"

Rin blushed even more. "I… I never had time. I was too busy with my family."

"I see."

The kitchen went back to silence. "Do… do you?"

"Do I?"

"Do you… have a sweetheart?"

His eyes turned to her and Rin could swear he was amused. "No Rin, I have not."

"What about family?"

"No."

"No family?"

"No, do not ask me about that part of my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

He looked at her for a moment then looked away again, going back to his silent moody thinking.

Smiling at him, Rin went back to her pie making and soon put it in the oven, using the cooking time to clean up and take some clean washing up to the master's bedroom, putting the clothes away in the draws.

"Hello again Rin."

Rin looked up to see the dark haired man stood at the doorway, smiling at her. Swallowing, her head fell. "Master."

"I've been hoping to get you alone. I appear to have found myself with some free time." His hand reached for her ribbon, pulling it out to its full length. "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

The demon's warning rang in her ears and Rin could see the human's unspoken wish. Side stepping, she pulled her collar out of his hand and turn towards the door. "I… I have work to do."

Just before the ribbon slipped out of his grasp, the human tightened his grip, making Rin recoil with a jerk and a gasp. The lord chuckled as he stepped behind her. "Now, now Rin, don't try and get away from me. After all, there is no where you can hide from me. My wife brought you for me, for my use. And I am going to use you. But first…" He yanked the ribbon roughly. "A little training. On your knees."

Battling the loss of air, Rin screwed her eyes up and tried to remain on her feet but then the lord kicked her in the back of her knees, bending them. She crashed to the floor but kept her eyes closed, feeling the lord's eyes fall over her.

"Head up!"

He used the collar to choke her head up to look at him but her face was screwed up in pain.

"Open your eyes."

Rin did as told, looking to the floor away from him. She took a breath and tried to think. "Sess…homaru… help." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. _There's no way he could have heard me. I… I'm in big trouble._

"Look at me Rin."

Her eyes shut suddenly and she was punished with the ribbon tightening to the point she could hear the fibres stretching. Much more of this and she was going to be killed!

"Look. At me."

"Rin."

The human looked over to the door and saw the silver haired demon standing there. He huffed a laugh once. "What are you doing here? Go away."

"Release her."

"In case you have forgotten demon, you are my slave. I do not take orders from you, you take orders from me."

"Release her."

The human chuckled and looked down at Rin, still knelt on the floor, her neck being wrung by the ribbon in his hands. Tightening his grip on it, Markus pulled his hand above his head, locking the ribbon to its tightest position, Rin completely cut off from air as she gagged and her eyes drifted shut, her lips slowly turning blue.

The lord kept his eyes on the demon lord, not loosening his grip. "Go. Demon."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Release her at once."

"Do you doubt I would kill her? Trust me, I won't. Slaves like her are two a penny around here."

"Let her go."

The stare match went on for the longest minute Rin had ever known as her heart started to fail. Then the lord let go of the ribbon with a loud deep sigh, releasing her enough for air to enter her lungs. "I don't appreciate an audience. Until next time Rin."

He pushed rudely past the demon, staring his cold blue eyes into the cold gold ones. As soon as he left the room, the demon ran over to Rin as she still struggled to breathe. "Hold still." He whispered, setting her up and reaching to her neck, pulling the ribbon as hard as he could to loosen it. It cut into his skin, warning him to stop but he didn't, pulling until Rin took a deep, long needed breath, panting and coughing at the same time in a painful technique. The demon let out a breath of his own and held her shoulder. "Can you stand?"

Rin shook her head.

"I'll carry you then. Keep still."

It was still painful to speak or use her voice but Rin gasped as the demon swept her off the floor in such an easy movement. It was different to the last time he had carried her; before he had been in a hurry, wanting to get her out of his arms and away from him as fast as he could, not caring about her wounds. This time he held her tight to his shoulder, carrying her gently downstairs and to the kitchen, lowering her onto the bed and sitting beside her.

"Let me see."

Confused, Rin lifted her head and allowed him to look at the ribbon and the red mark that it had left.

He let out a breath then stood, walking around the room to find a bowl and some cloth, returning with the bowl full of warm water and the cloth soaked in it. "It will sting."

His hand went to her chin and with remarkable softness, lifted it and turned it to the side, stretching her neck. The touch of the hot cloth on her skin made Rin hiss but the demon kept her still, dapping away at the raw skin then turning her head the other way and doing the same there. Finally he did the area right under her chin.

From the way she flinched, hissed and closed her hand into a fist it was clear to see that this was the most painful part. As Sesshomaru cleaned her neck, Rin watched him. "I'm sorry." Her voice was weak, more of a croak.

"Be silent."

"I… tried to get away."

"I know you did. Now, silence."

"I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped at her and remained motionless and heartless. "Be silent Rin." He looked over her face for a moment then stood. "You need a drink."

"I'm… glad you heard me."

The demon turned back in time to see her roll onto her side, holding her neck but then went to get her a drink of water, holding the mug to her. "Here. If you feel better after, you will need to get up. Katrina just returned and she has guests."

Rin nodded and gulped the drink down before standing and going back to her work, silent as her voice was still too weak. Katrina's guests ended up staying for dinner, with the lady showing off her new purchase; Sesshomaru. Naturally the demon wasn't happy about being paraded for their entertainment but he didn't voice his opinions.

That night, Rin lay on her side, head on the pillow while Sesshomaru took his normal place sat with his back against the wall, looking over the dark kitchen. Abnormally, his eyes caught movement and he frowned to see candle light filling the room. Lord Markus entered the room and shifted his eyes over the place before settling on Rin, her fully dressed form gently illuminated in the light.

"Ahh." He moaned, his tone sensual. His eyes moved up and down her but then noticed the clawed hand that had appeared on her head. Following it, he saw the demon staring at him. Markus chuckled. "Can't sleep demon?"

Climbing out of the bed, Sesshomaru walked over to him, eye to eye in height. "If you dare touch the girl, I will rip your head off."

With a deeper laugh, Markus turned his eyes away. "Oh please. You and I both know that collar of yours keeps you tamer than a puppy. You can't hurt me demon."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Pardon?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is my name. Address me as such."

Deeper still, Markus rocked his head back. "Oh? Lord Sesshomaru is it? Lord of _where_?"

"Of all the western lands."

The human looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Not any more I'm afraid. Take a look around you… or better, look in a mirror. You are a slave. Mine to do with as I please. Lord of the western lands… more like lord of the kitchen. Or better yet, lord of the chicken coup!"

Sesshomaru locked his face into a cold, fear striking gaze and held it.

But the human turned to look at Rin as she slept. "As for the girl… my wife brought her for me, to do with her as I please." His eyes met Sesshomaru's. "You can't stop me from taking what is already mine."

The demon remained still.

The candlelight flickered in his golden eyes for a moment and the Master gulped loudly. "Hey, stop that." He stepped back a little. "Stop… stop staring like that."

Sesshomaru allowed a slow blink but kept the gaze before narrowing his eyes. "I swear to you, I will not allow you to harm this human. Now, get out of my sight."

Torn between scolding and complying, the human decided to leave with the little pride he had left.

Once darkness consumed the kitchen again, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, steadying himself before returning to the bed, looking down at Rin's sleeping face, his eyes warm to the darkness.

Then he sighed under his breath and returned to his thinking, a hand resting on her hair.

**A/N; Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9; Lord of… where?**

Rin yawned and stretched her back out, hearing it crack as she did then sat up, looking over the kitchen. Strangly, Sesshomaru was out of sight but that just gave Rin time.

She lay back on her stomach and pulled the blanket up over her head and rubbed her head into the sheets, drowning in the spicy smell, allowing it to make her dizzy and blush.

_No denying it now… I've got a massive crush on Sesshomaru. _She thought to herself as her hands held where he had been to her nose. It was her own personal catnip. _Ahhh… I need to get up before he comes back and sees me like this. _Her voice growled as the smell filled her blood, pulling the sheet even tighter. _Oh man… I love this smell!_

"Rin?"

She blinked, looking up from her day dream. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He stared at her for then reached over, placing his hand on her head. "You're warm."

Realising it was her blush, Rin sighed and looked away. "It… it's nothing." _Man, he is so handsome. I can't even look at him. Ever since he asked me if I had a sweetheart… I get hot just thinking about him. _

Removing his hand, the demon looked away. "Time to get up."

_Man… I wish he'd keep still. But he's right, time to get up. Winter's on its way and we need to be ready. _She sighed and climbed up, brushing her hair off her face. "Oh, I can't believe I have to see to the garden and the orchard. It's going to be a long week." She hurried up to make breakfast and explain to the master and lady that she was going to be in the orchard and garden with Sesshomaru and it might be hard for her to respond to their calls.

Once finished eating, Rin and Sesshomaru picked up several baskets and headed into the trees around the house, looking over the hundreds of apples that hung from the branches. The human sighed to herself as she looked at the trees. "This is going to take forever. There has to be a hundred trees here."

"Then we better get started."

_Sesshomaru… _Rin smiled as he walked over to the first tree and reached up, plucking an apple. _You really have changed and I don't mean his clothes… even if he looked hotter in his own clothes… he's… so… kind now. Sensitive even. He keeps looking after me, following me around all the time. Maybe he… maybe he…. Oh don't be stupid Rin._

"Rin, we have work to do."

"Coming!"

It didn't take long before Rin caught up with Sesshomaru and began picking the apples, humming and singing as she worked. The hours passed and each tree was soon picked clean, the baskets around them filling up with each tree.

Sesshomaru was able to reach them all easily but Rin needed a short ladder to reach them. They split up, each working on a different tree at the same time. As time went on, Rin grew tired; it was exhausting work. Up and down the ladder, reaching out for the apples and putting them down in the baskets.

_I'm so tired. And we're not even half way. I feel like my arms are going to fall off! I'm so jealous, Sesshomaru's got a demon's stamina, he's fine. Oh well, let's just get on with it. _

Moving the ladder to another tree then pulling the basket to under the tree as well, climbing up and filling her skirt with apples to collect them. Sighing, she reached out for one more.

"AHH!" Rin screamed as the ladder suddenly toppled over to the side, throwing Rin with it, the apples flying into the air and dropping to the floor. It wasn't a very high ladder, hardly a meter off the floor but Rin found herself floating in the air.

Then she found arms around her back and under her knees, making her blink in shock, expecting the cold hard ground but instead finding a cold hard chest with a beating heart under her ear. "Ah?" Her head looked up, finding Sesshomaru standing over her, holding her into him and staring into her, his face blank but his eyes slightly warm.

Under his gaze, Rin felt her eyes widened and her face grow hot. _Oh my god! He… he caught me? But he… oh wow, his eyes. _"Ah… I…"

He blinked, looking away over the trees. "You're tired. Let's take a break."

"I… I'm alright." _What am I saying? I'm exhausted. _

Luckily, the demon didn't listen, carrying her to one of the trees and set her down, her back to the trunk. Then he sat himself down, just a hand away from her.

With a sigh, taking in the deep sweet smell of the apple orchard, Rin watched the clouds and the wind swept around her. "Oh it is a wonderful day."

"Humm."

"Winter will be here soon. I hope it doesn't snow. I don't really like the snow." There was silence for a moment then Rin looked over to the side. "What do you think?"

The demon just sat, looking out over the sky and the trees, his eyes glowing in the sun's light and the wind brushing around his hair.

_Wow, he looks amazing… the way the sun lights his hair and his skin… it's so beautiful._

"What are you thinking about my Lord?"

He blinked very slowly and his mouth moved as if speaking but Rin couldn't hear it. Then after a moment his eyes narrowed and his hand clenched.

Rin frowned as well. "My lord? Is something wrong?"

"_My lord_. Rin… tell me… why do you still address such?"

"It's your name."

He sat for a moment; eyes closed and hand in a fist, his knee raised as his arm rested on it. "Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the western lands… how can I hold no such title anymore? I am not worthy of it."

Rin chuckled as she looked at him. "Don't be silly."

"I am Lord of nothing now."

_What is he saying? What's going on? _Rin frowned as she sat up and looked at his face. He was bearing his teeth, eyes closed and hand in fists. _He's angry. What's he angry about? _"Lord Sesshomaru? Are… are you alright?"

"Nothing."

Rin stared at him for a moment then frowned. "Now stop this! At once! You are not nothing! You are lord Sesshomaru!" The demon just held his pained and frustrated face. _God, he is really depressed. What's happened to get him like this? _"Sesshomaru, look at me and listen."

It felt really strange for Rin to be ordering the great demon around but she was a little surprised when he did as asked. She nodded and swallowed. "Listen to me… you can't talk like this. Don't even allow yourself to think like this. What's got into you?"

"I am not a lord anymore. You should not call me it."

"Um hu! No way. I will call you Lord Sesshomaru until my last breath! These people can take your freedom, your clothes and powers but they can never take your hope and your name! It's the one thing you still have and you can never let go of! You can tell me not to call you it all you like, I will still call you 'my Lord' because that is what you are!"

His eyes opened and looked at her with a strange confusion. "Rin…"

"You're not the only one. I have nothing, always have but you will always be Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. It might be all you have left but… never give it up. If you ever give it up, you really **_will_** be nothing. As long as you have your name, you have something."

The demon stared at her for a moment then blinked, turning his head away. "Thank you for your kind words Rin. You may continue to address me as Lord."

Smiling, Rin tilted her head to the side. "You know I would anyway." She took a moment then leant to the side, leaning back on the tree with her arm pressed against the demon's. Her eyes closed as she pressed her head into him. _I'm glad he's back to his normal self. _Hersmile was very soft, softening her mind so that she almost didn't feel him press his nose into her, his eyes closed. "Are you rested enough to start work again?"

"Umm unhun, a little longer." _What am I saying? I feel fine now. But I just want to be with him a little longer._

He huffed once, light and hardly in Rin's hearing.

_This is nice… out in the world… the wind and sun around us. It's really nice. It's so nice._

In a strange daze, Rin opened her eyes. _What? I… I only just closed my eyes… yet it's getting dark? I… I must have fallen asleep._

Leaning back a little, Rin noted how she was sat, leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder and chest. Her eyes lifted to look at him and noted his eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep, his nose brushing very lightly on her hair. She kept her eyes on him for a moment then bit her lip. "My… lord?"

His head dropped a little but his eyes remained closed. "Did you sleep well?"

Rin felt her face grow red and warm as he rested his head on hers. _He… he knew I was asleep. That is so embarrassing. _"I'm so sorry, I… I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

His head moved away from her, looking away. "Do not apologise, it is a pleasant evening."

_What? Does he… he mean… it's a pleasant evening so he doesn't mind me falling asleep on him? Or… or maybe… because I'm here…. Oh don't be stupid Rin! _She leant back and held in a sigh, trying not to look at him.

"We should go back inside." The demon said as he stood up and looked over the orchard. Rin sat on the floor, looking up at him as he stood, clearly thinking. Then he turned and looked down at her, that bored, heartless look in his eyes.

After a few seconds, the demon slowly moved his hand and lifted it towards Rin, the palm towards her. It was clear what he was offering and Rin smiled, reaching up and holding his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. But to her surprise, she found herself almost nose to nose with him, making her breath hitch. "Err… my lord?"

He blinked once then looked over her head. "Let's go."

"What… what about the apples?"

"Leave them."

"But…"

Soon he was walking back towards the house, one of the baskets of apples over his shoulder, lifting it easily. "I will return and deal with them later. Let's go Rin."

With a bright smile, Rin jumped to follow him, giggling as she did. "Yes my lord!"

The demon's step faulted a little as he shifted his eyes towards her but then huffed, shifting the basket of apples in his hand and returning to the house.

Behind him, Rin smiled and began to feel like a young child, following the great demon's footsteps in the mud.

_Lord Sesshomaru… please, don't give up. I'll always be here for you. _

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; Reflections **

If there was one part of the house Rin feared, it was Lord Markus's study. It wasn't very big and just had a desk where the lord worked but it was so far from anything else in the house. She was often worried about being so far from the kitchen and Sesshomaru.

Winter had set in now, hard and cold, the world dark most of the time. The kitchen was so cold, especially at night, that Rin often found herself walking around with the blanket around her shoulders for extra warmth while the demon continued as he was, even spending a lot of his time outside in the garden and orchard.

Sighing, Rin stocked the fireplace and stood up, brushing the ash off her clothes. _Right, time to get out of here. I need to go deal with dinner. And Sesshomaru will be worried. _She chuckled to herself. _Yeah right. Sesshomaru doesn't care about me, I'm just a human. But he has been following me around more, keeping an eye on me… must be a reason for him to do that. We are getting close to each other… and we do talk more… there might be something there. _

She sighed again, hopelessly and from deep in her heart as she walked around the room, tidying up as she went. As she stood by the desk, mind lost in her thoughts of Sesshomaru, two hands slid over her shoulders, tightening their grip around her. "Isn't this nice Rin? You finally came to my room."

Her voice tightened suddenly, unable to speak. _No…_

"Dear, look at you Rin… all set up, ready for me…"

His hand slid around her arms, rubbing her shoulders, massaging them roughly. With her hands on his desk before her, Rin felt her arms tremble and struggled to hold herself. _I… I can't move. I can't… I need to get out of here. Sesshomaru…. Sesshomaru…. Please… help… me._

"Oh Rin, I think I have been more than patient with you. Now… I will enjoy you."

Rin choked on her own breath, unable to believe she'd allowed herself to be cornered. She swallowed as his hands moved down her arms and to her waist, slipping to the top of her skirt. "Please… stop." Her arms shook and her body trembled as she stood, pressed up between the desk and the human behind her. Her hands closing into fists, tears rolling down her cheeks as her eyes screwed up, trying to ignore his actions. "Please… leave me alone. Stop it."

The lord's nose pressed up into her shoulder as his hands wrapped around her stomach, holding her close. "I really like the way you struggle, Rin."

"Markus."

The lord hummed, stepping back and releasing Rin who turned to see the lord's wife stood in the doorway, looking at them both with a strange look in her eyes. Rin staggered away from the desk and lowered her head. "My lady, I'm so sorry. I…"

"Markus, try not to make too much noise. I don't want to hear your little activities."

The shock filled Rin's mind. "My lady?"

Markus chuckled as the woman walked away, ignoring the servant's plea. "You see Rin? My wife brought you for this very purpose. To keep me entertained. Yes, we brought you to cook and clean but this is your true purpose." His hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her backwards onto the desk, forcing her to sit on it, a hand either side of her hips. "Well… let's see how useful you really are."

He leant forward but Rin put her hands on his chest, fighting to push him back. "No! No please stop it! Leave me alone! Stop it! No!"

"Fight me all you want Rin, it only excites me more."

Tears ran down her face, fear filling her as he continued to fondle away at her body. "Please! Please stop it! Let go of me!"

His hand locked on her neck, holding her tight and stopping her from moving. "I don't need the collar to control you Rin, I can do it on my own strength."

Stuck under his grip, Rin froze, her eyes trembling as she looked at the lord, sneering at her. For a moment he just looked up and down her body. "Now Rin, are you going to be a good girl and behave yourself? Or do I…" He stopped suddenly, looking into her eyes as they became mirrors. He wasn't seeing his own face reflected in them. Instead it was the silver haired, golden eyed demon. His eyes narrowed then realised what was going on. He released the human and turned on the spot, looking behind him and there was the demon, staring like a cold stone. He might now wear simple human clothes but the beast still held the dark aura and the powerful presence of a full blooded demon. Markus frowned. "What are you doing here, Demon? You are not allowed here."

The demon kept his cold stare for a moment longer then moved his eyes slowly to look over at Rin. The poor girl was still shaking and crying, her clothes ruffled around the hips and her apron almost falling off her.

His eyes turned back to the male human. "I warned you not to touch her."

"And I told you; she belongs to me. I can do with her as I will. Now, leave."

He stood where he was then blinked. "Very well." He took a step but then moved towards the woman, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the room.

Lord Markus remained where he was amazed and just a little terrified as the woman left his sight with the demon.

Out of the study, Rin was still shaking and crying, her breath sobs and her mind withdrawn from the world. She knew she was walking. Her bare feet connected with different types of surface, awakening her mind little by little. First she went across wood, then stone, then mud and then grass.

_Wait… where am I going? Where's Sesshomaru taking me?_

"Rin. Did he hurt you?"

Rin swallowed a little then blinked, lifting her eyes to him but they were still hollow and terrified. "Sesshomaru?"

The demon blinked, closing his hand into a fist as the young human began to shake and tremble before him. He'd let go of her wrist as he stopped, arriving deep in the orchard, close to where he had stopped with Rin during the harvest.

_The simple thing is scared out of her mind. I vowed I would not allow that male to harm Rin, and yet… I didn't stop him in time. I should have stayed in the house. I should have kept close to her. I knew this would happen. As long as that… beast is here, she isn't safe. Wait… what am I doing? I have my arms around her? I can hear her heart… it's steadying. She's stopped shaking. Do I really make her feel safe enough to calm her heart? I know I desire to keep her safe but does she hold such trust in me? _

_Her eyes are open, as if she is staring right past me. Like I'm not here. As if she can't see me. _

"Rin, look at me."

The girl complied, lifting her head to look into his eyes. For a moment her eyes held the same blankness but then her whole face scrunched up and dropped into tears just before she jumped forward, her arms wrapped around the demon's neck, crying and calling his name once. She began trembling again, tears running down her face and into his clothes.

The demon took a moment then placed one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on the back of her head, even using his grip on her to hold her into his shoulder. "Rin… you cry. Just this once, I'll allow it."

The girl held him a little tighter then just allowed herself to cry and show her sadness.

The demon looked down at her head and rubbed his claws in it before closing his eyes, listening as she cried. He looked up over her head and watched the world around them, his arms loose around the girl, noting when her breathing changed and her body went slightly limp.

_She's asleep. She's cried herself to sleep._

As slowly and carefully as he could, he shifted to the ground, leaning her across his chest, watching her sleeping face. Each breath was short and shallow but at a steady, easy pace.

He kept as still as he could, enabling her to just sleep but his eyes watched the sky. It was growing dark but it was too early. He frowned to himself. _Rain. I can smell it on the wind. It better not fall on Rin. _

For half an hour, he watched the sky and the clouds grow darker. _This is going to be a large storm. Dam it… do I wake Rin before the rain comes or let her sleep in case the rain passes over?_

He watched the sky, judging the weather. Just as his eyes narrowed, a drop of rain fell on his forehead, right over the mark. The heavens opened so suddenly that in a few seconds the world was dark and wet, Rin included.

But she still didn't wake up. She shifted, rubbing her head into his shirt, protecting herself from the rain.

He huffed a little. _If I didn't know better, I'd think she'd sleep all the way through this rain. She shouldn't, she'll get cold and might fall sick again. _

"Rin, wake up."

Her hands tightened on his shirt and rubbing her head into him as well.

His eyes narrowed. "Rin. Wake up."

Her face lifted and her eyes looked up at him. "S… Sesshomaru."

For a moment, the demon just lay on his back and looked over her. The rain dripped off her hair and ran down her face, making her skin glisten in the light. She still looked scared but it was weakening.

With a deep breath, the demon sat up, forcing her to her knees as well. "We should return."

"I don't want to."

"We have no choice. We cannot leave the grounds of this orchard."

"Can't we stay here? Please? Just a little longer?"

"You will get sick if you remain here in the cold and wet."

"What about you?"

"As if a little bit of rain would bother me." He shifted up to his feet and pulled Rin up as well. She stood right next to him, the rain dripping down her face and through her hair, her clothes sucking in all the water and sticking to her skin, dripping off her nose and lips. The beast stared at her for a moment then looked up at the storm. "Let's go Rin."

With a nod, Rin followed in the rain, careful of the roots and slippery mud. It was a slow walk, slower than it should be, even by Rin's standards. _She's stalling. _

"Oww!"

"Rin?"

She was leaning on a tree, her foot lifted off the floor. "I cut my foot on something."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her foot where a long line of blood was running down the skin, diluted in the rain. He sighed a little. "Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah, it's only a little cut. I'm fine." Her lips in a simple smile as the rain continued to coat her face. After a moment to think, he reached out his hand to Rin's, holding it tight and using it to pull her along behind him. Once back at the kitchen, he took her right to the bed, sitting her down and lifting her foot to look over the cut.

Rin flinched as he looked at the scratch, a bit larger and deeper than first imagined. The demon regarded it for a moment then stood, getting a cloth and some water, using them to wash her foot clean of the blood and mud.

As he pressed the cloth on the wound, Rin would hiss and flinch away from him. "Oww. That… oww. Please. Gently!"

"Be still you pathetic human."

Rin went still as he spoke, his eyes trapped on her foot but the human just felt her heart close down. She didn't move again even if it did hurt while he wrapped her food in a bandage. Then he let go and stood up. "There."

His eyes looked over at Rin as she turned away from him, lying on her front and her head down. He frowned to her. _What's wrong with her?_

On the bed, Rin fought herself not to cry. _He called me pathetic. He's never called me that before. Does that mean he…. Who am I kidding, I'm nothing but a human. He… he doesn't…_

"I was worried about you, Rin."

She gasped suddenly, eyes widening into the sheets before looking up at him. "What?"

The demon was staring at the floor, his eyes away from her. "When you were attacked, why didn't you call for me? I would have come. I would have come to your aid."

"I was scared… I couldn't speak."

"I see."

Rin smiled sadly as she stood beside the demon then reached out and held his hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Most of Rin expected him to step away, to pull his hand out of hers but instead he closed his grip around her fingers. "Rin… please take more care." His step was so quick, faster than Rin's eyes could catch. But he turned and wrapped his arms around her, nose pressed into her hair and holding her tight.

For a long minute, Rin just stood still, her eyes closed peacefully. "Rin… you are all I have." Rin nodded slowly as her hands wrapped around him, hugging him as he hugged her. The demon was still for a moment then lifted his hand from her clothes, noticing how wet it was. "You're soaked. I'll leave so you can dry off."

As his hands slid off her back, the demon felt his claws cut into his palm. _You are all I have… __**my**__ Rin. _

**A/N: Well everyone, isn't this interesting ;) I hope you are enjoying the story and don't forget to review! Till next time. Oh and next time it's getting… hehe… ****_heated._**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; Something to offer**

"Phew!" Rin wiped her forehead as she looked at the table of prepared food. "Right, all ready for tomorrow."

"You've been working too hard Rin. Up before dawn and going to sleep long after midnight for over a week… it's not good for you."

Her eyes looked over at the demon as he stood with a basket of clothes. She smiled sweetly and chuckled. "Thank you for getting the laundry."

"I mean it Rin, you have been working too hard."

"Stop worrying, it will be over by tomorrow." She walked over the room and picked up the broom, sweeping the floor around her. "The lady wants to throw a party and… show _you_ off."

"The mere idea is repulsive."

"The whole party is being held for _you_! I'm sure they would never hold a party for me."

"Rin." His hand landed quickly on her shoulder, stopping her movements. "Everything will be alright."

"I know."

His hand shifted off her shoulder and up to her cheek, stroking some hair back before turning away to the washing. Rin allowed herself a little smile as she felt his fingers trail down her face, memorising his touch. It had been weeks since Lord Markus had made a move on her and Sesshomaru was never too far away from her. The human hadn't made another move on her since but she did notice him watching her more often. Luckily, Sesshomaru noticed as well and made sure to get her out of there. She was all he had and he was going to look after her.

When finished with the floor, she sighed again and sat down by the fire. "I need to sit down for a moment."

"You have been working too hard."

Her head rolled back on the chair as she let out a deep breath. "Leave it my Lord. I just want to sit down. Feels like I haven't stopped in weeks."

"You haven't."

With her eyes closed, Rin relaxed by the fire, listening to the crackling flames and her own heart as it settled.

As she relaxed, the demon made his way silently towards her, looking down on her peaceful face. "Rin."

"You two!"

Giving Rin a nudge in the arm, Lord Sesshomaru looked over to see Lady Katrina entering the kitchen. She looked over the table, the polished silver, the china and prepared vegetables. Her eyes widened a little. "Well, I'm impressed. Everything I could ask for is ready. I guess the two of you don't want a beating tonight. And as you have done so well, I have a slight reward for you." She turned her head to the side. "Follow me. Both of you."

Shaking herself awake Rin followed the woman, the demon a step behind her, keeping an eye open for the other male. They were lead upstairs and to one of the rooms. Rin blinked as the lady opened the door. "The bathroom, my lady?"

"Yes. I want the two of your to be washed and cleaned for tomorrow." Her eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru. "You especially, demon. I am the first of this area to have a demon as a slave. I won't have them seeing you _dirty_."

Rin nodded slowly. "I understand my lady."

"Good. Now, both of you; get in there and sort yourselves out."

Rin swallowed all of a sudden. "What? _What_? What… together?"

"I'm not wasting water on the likes of you. Now, hurry up."

Concerned, Rin nodded and entered the room, Sesshomaru behind her as the door closed and locked. "Sesshomaru… what… can we do now?" Her eyes looked over the tub in the middle half filled with water.

The demon looked over it then let out a breath, his eyes closed and head lowered. "You have it."

"What?"

"You can have the bath. I will keep my back turned. Don't worry."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon was already turning away from her, turning to face the wall and sat down. "Hurry up, you don't know how long you have. Make the most of it. Just be quick about it."

Looking over him again, Rin sighed. "My lord. Are you… sure?"

"Just be quick. Don't concern yourself with me."

With one last sigh, Rin nodded and began to untie her apron then the rest of her clothes, constantly looking back just to check where Sesshomaru was. He kept his head down and his back to her, looking forward to the wall. Not that Rin doubted him, she was just slightly paranoid. She'd never undressed before a man before.

Her hands covering the most important parts of her body, Rin climbed into the bath and let out a small squeak. "Epk!"

The demon's head flinched to the side. "Rin?"

"This water is freezing!"

He looked back towards the wall, his eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't stay in there too long then."

"I know." Rin bit her lip as she looked at the water, her body adjusting to the temperature before she began rubbing her arms in the water. About three minutes later she looked over at the demon. "I… I won't be much longer. You might want to bathe after me."

"No. I have no need."

"But my lord…"

"Do not concern yourself with me Rin." His head lowered a little. "But if you can… you should try and wash your hair. I have a feeling that it would be… very beautiful when cleaned properly."

Rin's eyes widened to the water. _Did he… did he just… flatter me? _"Yes my lord." She bent her knees so her hair dropped into the water, soaking it then sitting up to rub in some soap from the side of the tub. _Lord Sesshomaru... this really isn't helping my feelings for you. Why did the lady insist we bathe at the same time? This is really embarrassing._

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

A hand softly slid over her hair, taking some of the soap and rubbing it for her. "Allow me."

Flushing a bright red, Rin kept her eyes to her legs as they pressed together. He was silent as he rubbed the soap in, his hands just brushing over the red ribbon around her neck, a small shock of pain for each time he did.

Slowly her eyes began to close and her mind lived simply in the touch of his claws in her hair and over her shoulders. Eventually his fingers ran down her back, raking the skin as gently as he could but the sensation was tingling Rin's skin.

"Lord… Sesshomaru." She let out a pleased sound then felt his hands move to her wrists as they covered her chest.

His nose touched into her neck and rubbed up and down in her hair. "As I said, your hair is very beautiful when clean." He kept rubbing her skin for a moment then let out a breath. "Rin… would you allow me to join you?"

"Join… me?"

"In the water."

"I… do you…. Are you…. I mean…." _Wait… is he saying… he… _

His hands moved back to her shoulder and up to her neck, turning her head to the side and pressing his nose into the skin. "Rin."

_Yikes, his voice… it's so soft. _"Sesshomaru." _Why does this feel … right?_

His head ran up and down her cheek and neck, a private grin on his lips as he did. One hand remained on her chin, turning her head to keep her looking at him while the other hand rested on her shoulder, just keeping her skill.

Rin smiled, eyes closed and completely at ease. _ I can't believe it… Sesshomaru is… being…_

"Rin, keep still."

"Sesshomaru."

"Are you two done?"

Rin blinked as the water dripping off her body as she held the towel tight. _What just happened? _

The lady huffed as she looked at the two, Sesshomaru fully dressed but his shirt and hair were a little damp. "I thought I told you **both** to bathe, not just you, girl."

The demon gave a strange noise. "I have no need for a bath. It was more appropriate for Rin to use it."

"But I want you to be clean, demon."

The golden eyes snapped into the woman. "Would you call me _unclean?_"

Katrina flinched a little then looked away from his eyes. "Well… I… I guess…. If that is what you want then so be it." She looked back. "Follow me, both of you."

"My lady… my clothes!"

"You can change back in the kitchen."

Rin nodded, hurrying to pick up her clothes and the lady and Sesshomaru back to the kitchen. Once there, Katrina pointed to some fabric on the kitchen table. "You will wear that tomorrow, girl. And you, demon, will wear your own clothes, the one's you were brought in. But hell help you if you get your clothes dirty!"

Rin blinked as she held her own clothes and the towel while Katrina hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once alone in the kitchen, with the fire crackling behind them, Rin swallowed, feeling the presence of the demon beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin." He let out a deep breath and turned to face her. She only wore a towel and was soaked from head to toe. His eyes looked over her face then ran a clawed hand back in her hair. "It shouldn't be this way."

"Hh?"

"It shouldn't be like this." His hand held a lock of her hair in his fingers. "I should be able to offer you everything. A palace, riches… power… everything you could ever want. But instead… I have nothing."

Frowning, Rin reached up and held his cheek. "We've been through this Sesshomaru. You are not nothing!"

He actually smiled, lowering his head until his chin almost touched his neck. "Yes, I know that now. I have my name… and I have my life… and… I have you, Rin."

Rin blinked suddenly as she looked down at him. "What… did you just say?"

"I have nothing to offer you. Nothing but my words. I can only offer you my protection and respect for you. To vow that I will always be with you and always look after you. I know it means very little but that is all I can offer you."

Allowing his words to sink in, Rin smiled and pressed her head into his chest. "I couldn't ask for more."

He nodded again. "Rin… I wish to take you as my mate."

For a moment, Rin just took in his words then smiled again. "Lord Sesshomaru." She felt his hands as they slid over her shoulders and to the towel, pulling it away from her body while his nose ran down hers. His hand held her cheek, sighing as she stood undressed for him.

_Mate. The word sounds so right for Rin. I don't wish to just __**have**__ her; I wish to have her alone. Forever. Human or not, I no longer care. She will be my mate and I am glad she will be._

His hand held hers as his nose continued going up and down the edge of Rin's then pulled her away to the bed.

**A/N: Well, is that enough of a romance for you .543 and spells of the night? **

**Get ready for trouble in the next chapter!**

**And NO I AM NOT WRITING A LEMON!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12; At the Party**

Rin smiled as she put an empty jug on the table then felt something brush past her arm. "Rin. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes shifted over to him behind her. "I'm fine, just tired and a little sore. You?"

His hand brushed its way around her hip and held her into his chest. "I'm fine Rin."

Leaning on him, Rin lowered her head and closed her eyes, feeling his hand around her hip and remembering the same feeling on her skin alone. Her mind filled with the memory of lying in his arms with him behind her, tired and just thinking about how beautiful he was. The night before had been one of the most… magical of her life but it had left her feeling exhausted. She could feel herself drifting off against him, her body was just too tired to really work.

She gave a loud sigh, stepping away from the demon and lowering her head. "Let's get back."

"This is so degrading for me."

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru, stop being such a kill joy. And you heard the lady's orders, you're not meant to leave the hall."

Before she really noticed, Rin found herself face to face with the demon, his hand on her cheek as he held her tight, his nose running up and down hers, his eyes closed. "Rin, I won't leave you alone."

Rin cracked her eyes open. _The big softy. _Her arms wrapped him and she sighed, holding him tight. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you down there girl? And you demon?"

"Coming, my lady." She hurried to the table and grabbed a different jug, hurrying upstairs with it. "Come on my lord, can't have a party without the guest of honour." She almost sang the words with the demon behind her.

Lord Sesshomaru gave a small snort. "This is humiliating."

She chuckled, returning to the grand hall where around twenty people were stood around, talking, laughing and drinking, the lord and lady Butena in the middle of it all.

Rin smiled and hummed as she walked around the room, filling up the glasses of the guests. Sesshomaru was never too far from her but he kept being dragged away by the Butenas. He slipped away as soon as he could, returning to Rin, watching over her.

Just as the evening prepared to end, Lady Butena was busy talking to one of her friends, talking about her slaves.

"I have to admit, Katrina, I never thought you'd do something so dangerous as to allow a demon into your home."

"But he is a slave. We're perfectly safe from him."

"You said he will protect you and your house… but how?"

"Well he's a demon, he has special powers. He's fast and deadly."

"I liked to see that."

"Then I'll get him to give a demonstration. Demon, demon, come here at once."

Across the room, Lord Sesshomaru looked over then back to Rin while Rin looked up at him. "You better get over there, my lord."

"Rin."

"For me, please. Do as they ask?"

The demon thought for a moment then stepped over to the humans, looking over to them.

Katrina smiled at him. "Demon… give us a demonstration of your powers."

"Foolish mortal. Have you forgotten that my powers are restrained by the collar I wear? I cannot use them in my current state."

Katrina flinched then laughed nervously. "Oh, don't be stupid. Of course you can."

"If I had access to my powers, I wouldn't still remain here. I would have broken free of you months ago."

Markus narrowed his eyes on the demon and put his glass on the side. "Demon, you were given an order. Give us an example of your powers. Or I will make you regret it."

"You are intoxicated, human."

"Why you…." He frowned then lifted his head in a smile. "Oh, you will give us a demonstration of your powers, demon."

"How can I when they are not in my control?"

"Because if you don't…." Markus stepped away quickly and over to the other slave. Her new skirt was black with a red corset over a white shirt, her hair tied back with a red ribbon that matched her collar. The demon took a step to follow him but the lord grabbed her collar from behind, pulling it to choke her. But he also grabbed her hair. The hand that held her collar also held her waist.

The woman screeched, her hands colliding with the lord's chest. "No! Let me go!"

The human laughed, holding her tight to his hips but pulling her head as it was pulled back by her collar and hair. The lord laughed, looking to the demon as he was frozen in place. "Now, give us a demonstration or I'll have to punish the girl."

"Get your filthy hands off her." The demon growled deeply as the guests gathered, both scared and intrigued.

Drunk, Markus grinned, pulling Rin's collar even tighter, cutting off her hair. "Give us a demonstration, demon. Make it clear that it's worth us keeping you."

Growling, the demon stared at Rin as she was choked and struggled against the human, her eyes closed in pain.

_I can't let him do this. I can't let him hurt Rin. The only thing I could give her was my words so I can't break them so soon. I won't… let him hurt her. I won't let anyone touch my __**mate**__!_

His whole body flinched as something pulsed inside him. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like, the feeling of…

His fingertips glowed as a beam of light shot out of them and snapped across the room, narrowly avoiding Rin and Markus and sliced a bowl of fruit in half.

The guests gasped in amazement then blinked began to clap. "Amazing."

"Oh that's incredible!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"Have you ever seen such a thing?"

"The light came right out of his hand."

As the guests smiled and laughed at the display, the demon stared at Markus. "Let her go."

With a snort, the lord let go of the girl and pushed her towards the demon who quickly grabbed her and held her to his shoulder, walking her away and down to the kitchen.

Once alone, he held her tighter. "Rin, are you… are you alright?"

"I… I'll be alright."

Her body was trembling and the demon held her tighter. "Stay down here for the rest of the night."

She nodded, holding on tight to him but the demon rubbed his nose into her hair, thinking._ How did I do that? How did I call on my whip? On my powers? Just for a moment… I felt like myself. I felt free. _

His hands closed even tighter around Rin, feeling her around him. "Sesshomaru."

"Stay here Rin. I have to return."

Rin wiped her eyes as he broke away from her and returned back upstairs to the party, leaving her to tidy up the kitchen.

The party went on for another few hours but the Butenas didn't call for her again but Sesshomaru didn't return either. As the party ended, Rin found herself sitting by the fire, her mind drifting as she watched the flames. Then her eyes drifted shut and she just fell asleep. _Lord Sesshomaru. How did he do that? Where did that light come from? It shot out from his hand and slice the bowl in half. Is that… his true power?_

"Rin."

She sighed, snuggling up into his chest. He was there, with her. The smell of spices was right under her nose and her arms were around something holding her. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go to sleep, you're tired."

Her head set back down on his arm, drifting off.

The demon allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she fell asleep in his grip. She looked so beautiful, her simple humble grace that he had come to admire and want.

He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her hip, memorizing her scent and love for him. As the hours went on, he heard someone enter the kitchen and opened his eyes to see the lord Markus stood before them.

"Demon." He frowned at the golden eyes.

"Get out of here."

He frowned at him. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"How dare you assault my mate?"

The lord's eyes widened. "Mate? What do you mean by that?"

Carefully, the demon sat up, easing Rin out of his arms and placing her on the bed. "Rin is my mate. No other male may touch her now. And that includes you."

After a moment, the man grinned. "No male?" His hand reached out to the bed, coming close to the hair when it was suddenly batted away, the claws scratching into his skin and drawing blood. The lord looked at his wound and blinked, amazed. "How… you…"

"When it comes to my mate… I will do anything to protect her." His eyes narrowed. "Even fight you."

The lord held his hand then grinned. "Oh? Then why is your hand shaking? The collar is punishing you, isn't it?"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't speak. Even with his demon blood, the pain was near unbearable. A human would have died from such pain but he was able to hold his consciousness. "If you touch her again… I will kill you."

"We'll just see about that. Enjoy your time with her. It won't last forever."

"It will. I swear it will. I won't allow you near her."

The lord chuckled then turned his back on the two, already walking away. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Since he was out of sight, the demon growled slightly and wrapped Rin back into his arms. _No, I will not allow you near her._

**A/N: Well, hope you are still enjoying the story. Sorry if the last chapter left you hanging. :D But thank you all for your support. He's going a little out of character now but... I kept him in character for twelve chapters, give me credit for that. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12; Happiness**

**_A/N: Warning. It's so fluffy you're gonna die! _**

Wiggling under the sheets, Rin buried her nose into the demon. "Good morning my lord."

"Good morning, little slave."

Gasping, she looked up to see not Sesshomaru but Markus, lying in her arms, his chest bare and grinning at her. Her breath froze as she looked at him, pushing him away. "No! No keep away from me! Don't you dare…. Stay back!"

The lord grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed, towering over her. "Oh Rin, last night was amazing."

"Let go of me! Please, let me go!" She felt the tears run down her face and tossed to be free of his grip.

"Rin… Rin! Rin wake up!"

The dream broke away like glass and Rin bolted forward, tears slowing as she saw the demon knelt over her, his eyes narrow in concern. "Sess…Sesshomaru."

His hand cupped her cheek while he leant forward to her, running his nose up the edge of hers. "It's alright Rin, just a bad dream."

"Sesshomaru…." Her arms wrapped across his back, holding him tight. "I was so scared."

"It's alright Rin, I'm here for you."

Rin held on with all her strength until she became settled, leaning back on their pillow. "Sesshomaru."

"Are you alright now?"

"It was such a horrid dream."

His hands pulled her tighter to his shoulder while his face shifted up and down in her hair. "Don't worry Rin, I will never leave you."

"Thank you."

His hair slipped over his shoulder, tickling Rin's cheek but she brushed it back with her hand, her hand lightly crossing against his collar. She was use to the pain by now and having his skin across hers was worth the small shock from the collar. He was nuzzling his cheek and chin into her neck, the movements soft and soothing.

Biting her lip, Rin looked at the demon as he sat across her hips, her eyes only just seeing the outline of his figure. It was still night and the fire was out so there was very little light but that just gave him an abnormal glow around him. "My lord… can I… can I ask you something?"

The demon fell still in his tender movements. "Anything, Rin."

"Do… do demons kiss?"

"Kiss? I don't know what you mean."

Rin blinked and sighed, turning her head away. "Oh if you don't know, then don't worry about it."

"No Rin, it is clearly something important to you. Tell me."

Pulling him tighter to her neck, Rin shook her head. "No, don't worry about it."

"Rin, explain yourself."

After a moment just to drown herself in the smell of the demon, Rin let out a deep breath. "It… it's a sign of affection between humans. I guessed that demons don't do it."

"Humm… tell me what it entails."

Rin yawned a little onto his shoulder. "It… it's simple… just… touch your lips to another."

"You sound as if you are going back to sleep."

"I… am."

He leant back slowly then smiled at her, brushing the dry tears off her face. "Rin…." His head tilted to the side and leant over to her, easing his lips onto hers. He leant back almost as soon as he touched her. But it was so warm. It sent his heart into a mad overdrive and his mind into bliss. He looked at her smile and sleeping face. "I can see why that's a sign of affection Rin. It's extremely pleasant."

She grinned a little more in her dreams and the demon stroked her cheek again while his lips went back to hers, holding himself there for longer and feeling her breath on his lips. His eyes closed and felt her under his hand and mouth. This was an incredibly wonderful experience. He only let go of her when she turned away from him in her sleep.

He smiled to himself. "I like that Rin, I wish you'd told me sooner."

She just lay on her back, her breath shallow as she slept.

Her lover grinned for her then say down on the bed, wrapping her in a blanket and his arms. "Goodnight Rin."

The next morning, Rin woke up to a demon lover who'd just learnt what a kiss was. And he tested his new skills on the so _unfortunate_ Rin. Poor Rin who found herself being lavished with kisses all day!

By sheer trial and error, the demon found new areas of kissing as well as what she liked and what he liked, which was often the same thing.

As wonderful as his touch was, Rin found herself being constantly distracted by him. Towards dinner, he'd pulled her into his arms and begun licking and nipping away at her ear, making her moan with delight while pulling him in and pushing him away, her mind torn between wanting him and wanting to finish the meal.

Finally, just as he caught her lips, she pushed him aside. "Later." She sighed as she went on with preparing the dinner. But then two strong thick arms wrapped around her hips and his head rested on her shoulder, enabling her to work and enjoy his company.

He was remarkably still, the first time all day. Then he sighed, squeezing her a little more. "Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"For some unknown reason… I feel happy."

Her head turned to looked over at him as he stood behind her. "Really Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, his eyes closed and his head pressing down on her shoulder. "Yes. Part of me is telling me that I shouldn't. That I shouldn't be happy in this life I now have. But… I am." Rin was pulled back a little. "Because I have you."

Rin giggled as his nose touched just under the collar. "Oh Sesshomaru." Her eyes closed as she felt peace sweep over her but then turned around to face him, her hand stroking some of his hair back off his cheek. "I have to take the lord and lady their dinners but then… it'll just be you and me. Sound like a plan?"

His face twitched suddenly. "I'll come with you."

"Alright." She didn't even try and talk him out of it, whenever she should go to somewhere the master would be in, he would follow her. While she carried one tray of food, the demon carried the other and headed to where the two always ate. As they approached, they could both over hear a nasty argument going on.

"I don't care! It's my final word! You are not having a party."

"But… Markus! It's my birthday!"

"I _don't_ **care**! I won't have that beast of yours around others. Honestly Katrina, we should just get rid of him!"

"No! I will not. Do you have any idea what good he has done for us? As hard as they try, the others can't get a demon for a slave."

"There is a reason for that, they are dangerous! Let's just get rid of him"

"Oh, and this wouldn't have anything to do with that little… bitch?"

"You knew perfectly well what would happen when you brought her. Don't get possessive now, _Katrina_."

"I allow you to have **_your_** fun in exchange for me having my own! And anyway, I know what you're up to. The only reason you want rid of the demon is because he is obsessed with the girl!"

"So what?"

"With him out of the picture, you could have that girl. Well I won't allow it. You would rather sleep with some little… _slut_ then your own wife."

"Perhaps if you weren't such a…"

Brushing the door open, Sesshomaru entered the room, startling the arguing couple. "Your food." He muttered, placing the tray down and walking out again, holding Rin's hand to pull her away. But as he stood by the door, closing it, he gave the male a sharp glare.

Back in the kitchen, Rin doubled over laughing. "Oh my word! Did you hear them? Talk about cat and dog!"

"I don't understand how someone can be so unhappy with their mate. The two of them… they have all this and yet they are miserable. They seek comfort with others, not each other." He lowered his head as Rin looked at him. "I pity them. They don't know the joy I feel with you."

She looked at him for a moment then stepped over, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest. "Do you think we need to worry? Will they try and split us up?"

"Even if they do, I won't allow it, I will fight to my last breath if it means remaining by your side."

Rin looked up suddenly, keeping her arms tight around him. "I'd prefer it if you don't!"

He grinned and gave a small lonely chuckle. "Don't worry Rin, I won't ever leave you. And that woman sounded adamant to keep me here."

Placing her head back on his chest, Rin took a minute just to listen to his heart, the soothing sound making her smile. "I'm quite adamant as well."

"Rin, do not fear, I won't leave you."

Lifting her head, Rin looked to see him looking pale and divine, his eyes closed and his hair floated over his shoulder. He appeared to be in deep thought but Rin couldn't help herself, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to the side of his jaw.

The demon soon brought her in for a deeper kiss, teasing her a little before leaning back. "Rin… can I ask you something? It's quiet important."

"What is it my lord?"

"Rin… when I took you as my mate, I… I left a mark on you."

"A mark?"

The demon kept his eyes closed but colour lit up his face. "This isn't easy for me to talk about, you understand but… the mark tells others that you belong to me."

Rin smiled, hugging him tighter. "I don't mind. I want to belong to you."

"Yes but… it's only really visible to demons. But I was wondering… if you would go… _further_ with it."

"Further?"

"Would you allow me to… physically mark you? In a way that would be seen by anyone; human or demon."

"Of course! I don't mind!"

"I'm not finished Rin. There is another part to it."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If I physically mark you… then… then something else would happen."

"What do you mean? What… _else_ would happen?"

"Your soul would be joined to mine… and mine to yours."

"What would that mean?"

"For demons this holds no concerns but for a human like you…. You see Rin, your lifespan is only around seventy years… while I am already over two hundred. It is what makes me a demon. But you would age and die. Unless your soul is joined to mine. Then you would age slower and live much longer. At least for three hundred years."

Rin jumped to look up at him. "That's great!" Her smile fell as she saw his face fall. "What's wrong my lord?"

He was silent for a moment then sighed, his eyes cracking open a little. "What about your family? Your brothers and father? They would… continue to age and die… while you remain as you are now."

Rin blinked, realising what he was saying and her head lowered. "Oh…."

"And then there is the fact that you and I are slaves… I… I would not wish for you to suffer three hundred years of slavery."

For a moment Rin was silent then looked up at him, leaning up and kissing his lips. "Lord Sesshomaru… as long as I have you… I'm happy. I'm as happy to have you as you are to have me. That's all I can ask."

"Are you sure? This isn't something to be taken lightly Rin."

Rin nodded. "I know. But I love you. That's all I want."

His head pressed into her. "Are you sure about this Rin? It cannot be reversed once done."

"I'm sure."

Those golden eyes that she had always loved now stared into her, warming the soul that would soon be shared between them. He nodded and closed them off from her. "Now I truly am happy."

**A/N: Well everyone, this was a real b**** of a chapter! I woke up this morning with nothing, nadda, zip. I had no idea what would happen next! But luckily (or not-so-lucky for me as I almost lost my lunch over it) I spotted a couple going googly eyed over each other in the park on my 'I need to blow off some steam' walk. **

**Then I began thinking… Lord Sesshomaru is a demon… demons are closer to beasts than humans… beasts are another word for 'animals'… **

**Do animals kiss? To my knowledge, only humans kiss each other… so as Lord Sesshomaru is a demon = beast = animal then he wouldn't know what a kiss was. Ergo, this chapter was born!**

**Now, to answer your reviews… **

**Rairakku - Thank you so much for your kind words! Yeah, I know they aren't totally normal for Fanfics but I've an odd writing style. :D**

**meghanmoo - Thanks so much, hope you keep on loving it!**

**Curiosity- Or n0t - yeah, he is warming up but in warming up, he's going out of character. Sorry… :S**

**Anonymous - Will do! Keep reviewing! **

**TsukimoriKuchiki13 - No. your gut is wrong. This is going to be a happy ending, trust me. **

**MercenaryFem -I agree, going through pain to protect someone… that is true L-O-V-E! *squeal!***

**Minky Sam - *hands a glass of milk and a cookie* sorry if I kept you waiting too long. Here, have a cookie, make them myself, chocolate chip and marshmallow. Very nice.**

**Taraah36 - Thanks again for all your help. Even if you are a little grouchy in the morning. :D And why do you keep calling him Butcher? His name is Butena, as in a play on the word 'Butane' after the highly flammable, dangerous and when inhaled (or stand too close to it) can result in death from asphyxiation.**

**Clever, ain't I? **

**spells of the night - Easy, easy. Sit down and wait!**

**Monique gonzalez 543 - He did now!**

**Well, don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter, probably tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: EE sah moo**

Wiping her mouth Rin frowned and tried to ignore the content of the bowl she was lent over. "Eww."

"Here Rin, drink this."

Her eyes turned to look over the demon as he stood beside her, holding out a glass. Taking it gratefully, Rin rinsed out her mouth, spitting it into the bowl before finally taking a long drink. "I'm so sorry. I guess that fish was worse than I thought."

Wrapping her up in his arms, the demon sighed over her ear. "What are you talking about? It's perfectly natural for someone in your state."

"My state?" Rin looked up at him, confused. Her mate gave her a knowing, proud smile and looked down at her with a certain glint in his eyes, one Rin knew from her mother and father. Quickly she began counting in her head. "One… two… three… four…." Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him. "You mean…"

"Didn't you…."

"I hadn't…."

"I thought…."

"Are you…"

"Of course."

Rin grinned as she grabbed him in her arms. "Sesshomaru!"

"You're happy?"

"Of course I am! We're going to have a baby!"

"Yes."

She giggled into his shoulder as she held him tight. "Oh Sesshomaru! I've never been so happy!"

"Rin."

She stepped back, looking at her own stomach, rubbing it with her hand. "I honestly am… so happy."

"As am I."

They stood together for a moment then Rin stepped away. "I better get started on breakfast, since I'm eating for two."

The demon allowed her to move and headed over to the fire, sitting down and thinking.

Rin never stopped smiling as she made breakfast and put it on the large tray to take upstairs. She gave the demon a quick look back. "I'll be right back."

Markus was away on business so Sesshomaru didn't follow her, he just gave a nod of agreement and went back to his thinking.

Heading up the stairs, Rin smiled, almost feeling the heart inside her growing. She knocked once on the door and entered, looking at the lady as she sat by her bed. "Here you go my lady."

"Thank you." She sighed once. "It's so strange, not having my husband here. He's stayed so long this time and… he said he'll be away almost to the end of the year. But… I have a feeling I know why he stayed so long."

"My lady?"

Her head turned around, looking over at the girl. "A certain new toy of his." She huffed then walked over to Rin, lifting her hand to the side. "You horrid little slut!"

Gasping, Rin stepped back, covering her stomach. "No! Please my lady! Please no!"

The lady froze, looking down at her and her reaction. Her eyes widened and her breath choked. "You… you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Rin thought for a moment, her eyes watering. "Yes my lady."

"How long?"

She swallowed. "About two months."

The other woman let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hand falling to the side. "Get out of my sight."

Rin blinked. "My…"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Jumping a little, the woman ran off, vanishing back downstairs and straight to the demon's arms, sobbing a little. He grabbed her and held her tight. "Rin?"

"She knows! I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I reacted too quickly."

"Don't be sorry Rin. You are my mate and you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Sesshomaru. What… what if she… she tried to hurt him?"

"She won't. I won't allow it. Our son will be fine, I swear."

"You're so sure it's a boy?"

He nosed his head into her. "Of course I am. The first born of my family is always a male."

"And the second?"

He chuckled a little bit. "Completely to chance. You're already planning another?"

"Why not?"

His eyes opened as he looked over her, looking over the simple kitchen where they worked and lived. "Why not."

"I love you, my lord."

"And I love you. But I wish you'd stop calling me 'lord', it's unbefitting of my mate."

She chuckled, stepping back. "We've been through this… I will always call you my lord, even if you are my mate."

He sighed then turned to the side. "Sit down Rin, I'll get you some breakfast."

Rin smiled as the father-to-be went about the room, preparing a meal for her. The months went by slowly as Rin's stomach grew, stretching and exhausting the woman. She spent most of her time sat down, her hand rubbing up and down the lump as it developed.

She continued to work in the house, doing the many chores that were expected of her but luckily Markus hadn't returned for the last four months so Rin and her baby were safe from that but the lady Katrina kept finding and looking at Rin, observing her pregnancy as it continued. Rin was slightly worried about her actions but paid no true attention to it.

She was just too happy to really care. She giggled sometimes and the demon would hurry to her, his hand or ear pressed against the unborn child.

Every morning, Rin would wake up to Sesshomaru running his hand over her skin, a satisfied smile on his face.

She'd smile back and stroke his cheek. "Sesshomaru."

"Good morning my love."

Rin smiled as she looked down the bed. "I can't even see my feet… he must be due soon."

"Very."

Cringing as she sat up, Rin took a few deep breaths. "Yikes, kicking."

The demon intently began rubbing the belly. "Easy little one. Wait your turn."

With a small chuckle, Rin held his hand over the bump. "Sesshomaru, you are going to be a great father." She grinned a little more then held the baby tighter. "Oww… yikes, he's really having a go this morning."

Continuing to rub her stomach, the demon sat and thought for a moment. "Rin…."

"Oww! Yes?"

"Rin… he's not kicking… you're going into labour."

Her eyes widened before Rin cringed again. "I… I think you're right."

Claws digging into her skin, the demon swallowed. "Umm… do you…"

Holding his arm, Rin eased herself back onto the bed. "Don't worry. I helped my mom deliver my brothers. I know what to do. But… I'm sure it's different… giving birth… to… helping. AAAHHH!" She panted suddenly. "Yeah… now I'm sure… the baby's coming."

With a second steadying swallow, the demon held her arm. "What do I have to do?"

She giggled a little. "Just stay calm. I'll be fine… get some clean towels and… and some hot water. My mother always said… '_just let nature take its course'_." Her eyes lifted to look up at him, panting as the contractions continued. "Will you get that for me?"

With a nod, the demon went around the room, gathering the items he needed then returning to Rin's side, holding her hand.

It went on for several minutes, the screams growing louder and closer together. For some reason, even when she was clearly in pain, she was smiling and chuckling, holding him tight. "Owww! Ok… I think… I need to…."

Beside her, Sesshomaru just sat, thinking and trying to keep his control. "Easy Rin."

"I'm… I'm fine. I think… I think… AHHHHH!" Gripping his hand so hard that her hand turned white, Rin screamed and followed her body's natural instincts. It hurt like hell but then suddenly stopped and a new scream filled the air, Rin flopping back against Lord Sesshomaru as she got her breath back. Once she had, she managed to shift her way around him and take hold of the small infant crying on the bed. "Hey there." She smiled to herself, wrapping him roughly in a blanket. Leaning on Sesshomaru, she began rocking the infant in her arms, rubbing her hand over his chest to dry him off a little. "Shush, shush little one. Shush…"

The baby gave one more loud cry but then settled into a peaceful hiccupping sleep, still wiggling in his mother's arms but silent.

As a hand tightened on her shoulder, Rin looked up to see the demon looking down on both her and the new born. His smile was strangely proud, gentle and warming. Rin smiled back up then leant closer to him, holding their child.

After a few minutes to enjoy the new life, Rin shifted to the side. "I… I better get breakfast ready for…"

"No Rin, you lie here and look after Isamu."

Blinking rapidly, Rin turned her head to the side. "Isamu?"

He gave her half a smile. "Our son."

Realising what he meant, Rin smiled, looking down at her arms. "Isamu. I like it. What do you think?"

Isamu gave a small gurgle in her arms, his head rocking up and down, making both parents smile and laugh a little.

"What's going on down here?! What was all that…" Katrina swallowed as she entered the room, looking over to see Rin sat on the bed, a bundle in her arms. She stood, staring for a moment then swallowed. "I see. So you had your child… Rin."

On reflex, Rin held her baby tight to her chest, hiding him from her. "Yes… my lady."

She took a few steps towards her. "Let me see it."

Cringing Rin pulled Isamu into her neck, keeping the baby hidden while her eyes gave a tight warning to the woman.

The rich woman frowned and stepped over. "Let me see him!"

Rin found herself shaking as the woman stared at her. Slowly her arms pulled away from her chest, revealing her child to the woman.

Isamu was asleep, silent as he took small breaths in her hands. Lady Katrina blinked as she looked at the baby, small tuffs of white hair at the top of his head while his skin was pale white with a small red line on each cheek.

Katrina frowned suddenly then stepped back. "This… this child… he isn't…. Who's the father!"

Rin lowered her eyes slowly, looking down at him. It was clear who the father was. Everything about this child, from his silent ways to his hair and markings, revealed his paternity.

Katrina swallowed as she stepped back, her hand closing into a fist. "You… you mean it's a half-breed? That it's… not human." Her eyes closed and looked away. "If I had known… I… I wouldn't have…." She swallowed again then turned away. "I will expect you to keep up with your work."

As she stormed out of the kitchen, Rin looked down at her child. "Half… breed?" Her hand slowly reached to the blanket Isamu was wrapped in then pulled it away from his head, revealing his ear. It was long and pointed, like his father's. "He's…"

"Rin?"

She looked up to see Sesshomaru with a bowl in his hands. "My lord? What is it?"

"You look upset. Is something wrong with Isamu?"

"He… he looks like you."

The demon blinked then sat down next to her, his arm around her neck. "He may look like me, but he is the child of a human and a demon, he will have parts of you as well. The best parts of you. He may look like me and may have my strength but he will have your heart and kindness, commodities unfitting of demons." He sighed a little. "But then, that is what makes half demons so special and powerful."

Rin stared down at the child in her arms. "Lord Sesshomaru…."

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "You… are not ashamed of him… are you?"

Rin chuckled then shook her head, snuggling the half demon into her neck. "No. I would never be ashamed of my son… or my husband or any other children I have. It was just… the way she said it… it… it was…. Well, it scared me."

With a gentle nod, the demon pulled her into him and put his hand on the infants face. "Rin, nothing will happen to you, or Isamu or me. We may be slaves but we are a family."

Reassured, Rin nodded and smiled. "Yes, you're right."

"Good. Now, you need to eat." He held out the bowl he'd been holding. "Here, eat up. Isamu needs you to be at your strongest."

Rin smiled and looked down at her child. "Want to hold him while I eat?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He handed her the bowl and took the child, sitting beside her and holding him tight. "He is beautiful, Rin." He smiled, holding him tight. "Our child Rin… our Isamu."

**A/N: Ok, I know nothing about childbirth, only what I've seen in movies and so on... but I hope I did a good job.**

**And no everyone, this is not the end. There is still quite a bit to go**.

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Sesshomaru and Isamu Power. **

Rin was lying on her side, asleep with Isamu in her arms, his head tucked just under her heart while her arms held him tight. She looked both exhausted and beautiful, her hair fanned out behind her head, the blanket just draped over her for the spring air.

In the dusk light, her silver haired mate stood above the two, smiling at their peace.

His mate was a perfect mother. Isamu was now two months old and Rin always knew when his son was hungry, when he needed changing, when he was sad or when he just wanted a little bit of love from his mother or father. Up to four times a day she'd stop and sit by the fire, singing lullabies as she fed him with this elegant peaceful look on her face and the demon would find himself sitting beside her with his head on her lap, listening and feeling like a child himself.

And as Rin was such a perfect mother, Isamu was a perfect child. He hardly ever cried and when he did, it was such a sweet happy sound that it filled both parents with joy.

But no one said a new born wasn't trouble.

He did have demon blood in him and appeared to have a liking to his father's hair, grabbing a lock in his hand and not letting go, pulling it sharply and giggling as he did.

Multiply times the demon had to ask the female to release his hair from the growing baby's abnormally strong grip. Rin would chuckle, walk over and stroke the baby down the nose, asking him to let go and the child would, freeing his father.

Remembering the last two months, Sesshomaru leant over and planted a soft kiss on Rin's forehead, preparing himself to sit down and rest for the night when he heard something strange. His hearing had picked up the sound of horses stopping out the front of the house. Then his senses told him exactly what was going on.

_Markus? But he isn't meant to be back until tomorrow. _He narrowed his eyes, looking back at Isamu. _I need to find out what's going on. _"Isamu, look after your mother."

The infant wiggled in his sleep but appeared to understand, placing a tiny hand on his mother's shirt.

The demon lord smiled at him. _That's my boy. _With Rin under the child's protection, the demon hurried outside to the garden and snuck his way around the house until he was under one of the windows of the study. With a single claw, he pulled one of the windows open slightly, enabling him to listen in.

"…excuse. What's all this about?"

"Tell me one thing Markus… have you touched that… girl?"

"I wish. You know that demon of yours won't allow me close."

"So you haven't?"

"No."

"Then explain to me how she both conceived and gave birth to a boy!"

"What! You mean she… she had a baby!?"

"Yes. A male too. I found out just two days after you left. I thought you knew. I thought you were the father. I really thought our luck had changed. I thought that you had finally given me a child! That I could take that baby and raise it as my own!"

"Why don't you then? It's clear I'm not going to get anywhere with her. Sell Rin, get a new slave for me and keep the child."

"I can't! It's not yours! So who else could it be?!"

Silence fell for a moment.

"You mean… the demon?"

"YES! That little freak is half demon!"

"Well… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. We could… we could just get rid of the child… maybe sell it."

"Who'd buy a half demon? We'd be better off killing it."

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip at the thought of Isamu being killed.

"I agree… but… how? I wouldn't want to go against that demon."

"Come now Katrina, he is a slave. He can't harm his masters."

"You haven't seen him. That demon has more power than the collar can control! I've seen him. I've seen him run all the way across from the orchard to the house. I've seen him pick up with one hand things… it would take ten humans to carry. No Markus, that demon has more power than we give him credit."

"But what are we going to do? We can't just let them keep it. What would that say about us? That we allow our slaves to have children? And half breeds at that? If they were both human I could… possibly understand. But…."

"If only it didn't look so… demon like. Then I could take it as my own. I could raise it as my own son…."

"Don't start that again. Look, you can't have children. Trust me to marry a broken woman. Listen, this is what we're going to do. We order Rin to hand over the baby then we'll give it to the arena."

"The arena? But it's not even a year old!"

"So? They can do with it as they please. What do we care? It will be out of our hair and those two won't be able to do anything with it."

"But what would the arena want with a baby?"

"I hear half breeds aren't really very popular among full demons. Many demon's like to _eat_ half breeds."

Hand closed into a fist, the demon outside snarled. "How dare you…"

"Did you hear…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Standing, Sesshomaru threw open the window and jumped into the room, starling the two humans. He stood, dressed as a servant but the air around him was dark and twisted, the power of a demon filling the room and making the two humans cower together in fear. Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands snarled at them, his fangs sharp and wanting to rip open their necks. But the ever tightening grip on his neck was making it impossible. It was only the darkest and most powerful part of his blood that was keeping him conscious.

Lord Markus swallowed as he built the corage to step forward. "Now… you…"

"If you dare threaten my child or my mate… collar or no collar, I will rip your black sick hearts out and eat them myself. Isamu is my son; half my blood and half Rin's. If you dare touch him… if you harm him in anyway… then I will destroy you, this house and everything you hold dear! No one threatens my family!" He snarled at them then walked over, his footsteps light but slow, teasing the movement out in his pain. He stopped only a hand away from the other male. "There is no power on this earth, in heaven or hell that is stronger than the bond I share with Rin and my son. Do I make myself clear?"

Markus was visibly shaking and the demon's nose had picked up the smell of urine which was both repulsive and pleasing, knowing his message had truly scared him.

Slowly the lord walked back down to the kitchen, staggering as his blood settled but the collar continued to tighten. _Dam this blasted thing. For over a year I have suffered under its restraint. Now the real fight has begun. But I meant what I said; nothing, not even this, will stand between me protecting my child. _

He blinked and looked up from the wall he was leant on. _Isamu_… his nose had picked up the smell of his son who was giving off a clear fearful vibe. He grinned and stood up, walking over to the bed and seeing his son lying there, his eyes open but silent. With a sigh, Sesshomaru reached out and took him from his mother's arms, careful not to wake Rin but she was so tired, an earthquake wouldn't have woken her.

Isamu in his arms, the demon walked over to the back door and walked out, heading off to find a tree and sat down, holding the infant tight to his chest in the warm spring air. "Isamu… I'm so sorry my son, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just worried about you and Rin."

The baby looked at him with a curious look in his dark brown eyes, the only physical trait of his mother's. Isamu may only be a few months old but like any demon or animal, he was already alert and looking for danger and able in his own silent way, to communicate with his father.

Sesshomaru nodded. "You see, you should not have been born into this world. You should not have been born into a world where both your mother and I are forced to work. You should have been born in a place where the whole country rejoices in your birth, in the gift that you are. You should grow up free of all this, free to be your own person." He smiled, rocking the baby back and forth. "I'd teach you how to fight like a great warrior but also how to be a diplomat. How to read and write and rule a great land with dignity and honour. You should be the one to inherit the western lands. Not my work as a slave." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and hugging the child to his shoulder. "If I was free, I would find a way to take you and Rin away from here… to show and give you both the world. And to give Rin as many children as she wants but… after hearing those two just now…" he stopped and pulled Isamu back, staring into his eyes. "Isamu, my son, I want you to listen well. The two humans Rin and I serve… if one of them comes anywhere near you, I want you to scream as loud as you can. And whatever you do, do not allow one of them to take you away. Understood?"

Isamu giggled in the cutest of ways but his eyes showed his understanding and his concern.

The demon let out a deep sigh and leant on the tree, looking up at the sky. "I don't want to worry Rin so we'll keep this between us. If only I didn't have this collar."

For a moment the two were silent but then Isamu lifted his hands from the blanket her was wrapped in and reached out to his father. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought his child was having a moment of want for attention, the human side of him growing stronger but then he saw his eyes and grew curious.

The baby looked intent and serious, like he did just before a battle. Slowly he lifted the child closer and allowed it to reach what it was aiming for.

The collar.

Isamu placed his two tiny hands on the blood red material, sliding his even smaller fingers around the fabric. Sesshomaru could only just see what the child was doing but he could feel all of it.

The collar was growing hot.

Hot like the first time he kissed Rin.

It warmed like his heart did when he knew he loved Rin.

Burning like the pride while holding Isamu for the first time.

But he could feel the collar's warmth, almost see it glowing on Isamu's skin. Then, as quickly as it all started… it stopped and Isamu pulled his hands away.

The demon sat for a moment, taking stock of what had happened.

_I… I feel different… I feel like…. _He looked up at the tree he was sat under and picked out a single leaf…

Soon that leaf was floating in the air, sliced perfectly in half.

As the light returned to his hand, Sesshomaru looked down at his child. "Did you…"

Isamu was smiling with pride but then snuggled his head down to sleep.

"Isamu… before you sleep. Can you do this for Rin?"

Cracking open his eyes again, Isamu conveyed his message. _No, sorry papa. _

Standing, Sesshomaru could feel all of his powers returning to him. "Well, I'm not going to leave her here. I will have to find a way to free her on my own. But until then, I won't let her now, or she'll try and make me leave with you."

Holding the sleeping child close, he began back to the house, thinking as he placed the infant back in Rin's arms and slipped in to wrap his arms around them both. He sighed again while looking at Rin's face. _I'm sorry Rin, I hate to lie to you but if you knew I'm free…. Don't worry, I will find a way to free you as well. Then we will leave this place. Forever. _

**A/N: Wow, double update, I hope you guys are happy! **

**And I would just quickly like to say **

**The Golden Lilys Secret - Thanks for the background information on childbirth, I'm now fully informed on the matter… and also lost my lunch… :D (that last part was a joke)**

**LordSesshy-kun - (love that username by the way) InuYasha isn't going to be in this story. Or if he is, it will be a quick, one line cameo. Maybe… I dunno, I haven't got that far. But no, to my knowledge, he isn't going to be in this story. ** **Oh and by the way, in case any of you are wondering… Isamu is the Japanese name for Bravery or courageous which I think is very fitting for this very brave little boy. **

**And yes Taraah, you can name the girl… ¬ _ ¬**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: It's Over**

**A/N: OMG! I wake up this morning and I have 16 reviews for one chapter!  
Yikes! Isamu is a bloody popular baby! And as so many people are asking but it won't be mentioned in the story, Isamu could only free Sesshomaru, because Sesshomaru had something to be freed; his powers. Rin on the other hand is only restrained physically, she doesn't have any powers that have to be held back and therefore can't be saved by Isamu. Sesshomaru still wears the collar but he can now use his demon powers and do as he pleases. **

**And yikes! When did this story hit 100 reviews? I didn't even notice! Thanks everyone!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about the wait. Life hit me in the face and gave me a bit of a black eye. Metaphorically.**

"Oh no you don't little man!" Rin giggled as she ran after the crawling six month old as he made his way for the back door. "Oh honestly, I turn my back on you for one second…." She sighed, holding Isamu to her chest as he wiggled and giggled. Rin smiled as she put him down by her feet. "Now stay there or I'll get your father." _If I knew where he was. _She moaned to herself, thinking. The last two months had been very strange; she'd woken up one day to find Sesshomaru sat by the fire, his head down as he fiddled with his collar.

Thinking he was having a bad day, Rin had tried to calm him but instead he just smiled and asked if she'd ever thought about harming the Butenas.

Catching Isamu again, Rin sat down with him on her lap. "Honestly, you are a real trouble maker. I've got work to do and you're trying to make a run for it! Time for you to have a nap." She soon began to sing him a sweet song, rocking him back and forth and he drifted off in her arms. _But why would Sesshomaru ask me if I would ever harm the Butenas? I mean, I do hate them. I hate them both but I would never hurt them. And he knows I wouldn't. I'd never hurt anyone. So why ask? _

Sighing, she stood and carried the sleeping child in her arms, tucking him into the bed then going back to her work. _I'm really worried about him. He keeps disappearing for hours, even whole days at a time with no word of warning._

Lowering her head, Rin went on with her work until the evening came but her mate didn't come back so she made dinner, took it up to the Butenas, had her own dinner then lay in bed with her child, curled up around him, thinking.

The night went on, growing darker by the moment when Rin finally felt someone brush against her. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

Sitting up Rin narrowed her eyes on the demon sat beside her. "Where have you been? I've been really worried."

"I was away."

"Away where? I went looking for you today! I went as far as the collar would allow me but I couldn't find you anywhere! So tell me! Where were you?"

His eyes narrowed coldly on her. "Rin. You're my mate…"

"For once will you please just give me a straight answer? Where were you? Is there something going on? Are you…"

"Rin, please, be quiet."

"Then tell me what is going on! Is it something to do with me? Or Isamu? Because to what I can see, you don't want to be with him either!" For a moment Rin's anger controlled her and slapped her hand onto his chest, shouting nothing but abuse at him. When she finally stopped, the demon grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest, holding her tight as tears began to flow from her eyes. "S…Sesshomaru… what… what's going on?"

"Rin… I hate what I'm doing to you but it's for your own good. I won't lie; I am hiding something from you."

Her crying was becoming more violent with each hidden word he said until all Rin could do was scream. "What! TELL ME!"

For a moment, the demon just held her tight, allowing her to cry and grab him until she'd calmed down a little then stroked her hair back. "Rin… give me a few more days. I'll tell you everything then."

"Can't… can't… can't you tell me now?"

"No… I can't just yet."

"Why not!" Rin let out several loud and long sobs, sighing as she held him tight and felt her heart breaking in half. "Please… please…."

The demon closed his eyes as she held him tight but then felt a memory of the day he met her breach his mind. The way he'd been repulsed by her, the way he wanted to be away from her but then the way he discovered how kind and sweet she was, how he had fallen in love with her and how he wanted to be with her. "Rin… if you… you don't want me here… I shall stay away until the time is right."

"I don't want you **away** from me! I want you **close** to me! I want to know what's going on! I want to know!"

Holding her even tighter, Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Two days, Rin. That is all I need. Please, put up with my deception two more days. Then everything will become clear. I swear."

"Why? Wha… what's going on?"

"Rin, trust me. Please, two more days."

"Two… two days?"

"Yes, that is all I ask." He held her tighter for a moment longer then shifted his mate to lie on the bed, shifting her and his child around him so they lay together but even when she was asleep, her face was angry and saddened. It tore at him to see her like this.

Isamu shifted in his sleep and placed a hand on his father's skin, pulling his attention to him. The baby soon conveyed his message. _Stop hurting mama. Or I'll hurt you papa._

"Two days, my son. Just two more days and it will all be over."

The baby frowned then turned his head away, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed as he wrapped himself in Rin and closed his eyes. _Great, even my son's angry at me. _With one more sigh, he set himself to rest, half awake at all times, watching for danger but luckily the humans hadn't dared come close to his son. He really had scared the two. They hadn't made a single move towards Rin or Isamu in two whole months.

The next day, Rin woke up to a smiling, laughing and hungry baby but a missing mate. She sighed as she fed her child, looking out at the world from a window. "One more day Isamu, and your papa will have to tell us what he's up to. I… I can only hope he's not in danger."

After seeing to the child, Rin got on with her work and her chores, careful to keep an eye on the crawling half demon as he explored and played. The day passed with nothing but worry for the female, broken irregularly by the innocence of her child.

As Rin played with him again, she looked at the brown of his eyes, the human nature in him. Everything else about him was Sesshomaru's but why did he have her eyes? They held such a playful, fun nature but an intelligence that might even rival his father's. Even now, as she played with the child, Rin had a feeling he was just trying to distract her.

She smiled as his intellect. "Thank you, Isamu." She smiled, cuddling him tight to her heart. "Isamu, don't ever think I hate your father but… I wish he would tell me what's going on. I love him so much… it hurts to be away from him like this." She felt a tear creep down her cheek and Isamu wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, causing another tear to fall as she smiled. "One day Isamu, you will grow up to be a great and powerful demon like your father."

For a moment she just sat there by the fire and held the child tight then leant back, wiping her eyes. "Come on, let's go see the chickens."

"Rin."

Blinking, Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru by the backdoor looking over him in surprise. He was wearing his own clothes, like the day she had met him and he walked over to her with a strange, heartless look in his eyes. "Rin." He repeated.

Standing, Rin held their child so he could see but she was looking up at him. She'd never seen him like this before, as if the red collar around his neck had no effect on him. It felt like she really was looking at her mate, for the first time, she could see him for all he was. Careful of Isamu, she leant up and kissed his lips, leaning back with tears in her eyes. "My lord."

He lowered his eyes. "Rin, it will be over tomorrow. I want you and Isamu to go to sleep early today. Understand?"

Curiosity still filled Rin but she submitted to him and nodded. "Alright."

"I swear, it will be over by tomorrow."

Isamu wiggled suddenly, hands reaching out for the other male, wanting to be held. The demon gave a rare smile and lifted the child up from his mother's arms. "Yes my son?"

Rin smiled as well then turned away. "I'll make some dinner."

Once dinner had been made for all, Rin resided herself to follow Sesshomaru's request, going to the bed and tucking herself in, wrapping her arms around her son. But she still looked over at her mate while he sat by the fire. "Sesshomaru…."

"Go to sleep Rin. When you wake up… it will be over."

"I trust you Sesshomaru. But please… be careful."

"I will. Now go to sleep."

Rin nodded once then lay down with her child.

The night soon filled the void of light with all three falling silent as Rin slept. Then, towards midnight, the demon stood up and walked over to the bed, looking down on the two. "Isamu, my son."

The child blinked his eyes awake, looking up at the demon.

"Isamu… if something happens to me… if this goes wrong… look after your mother."

_Nothing will go wrong papa._

The demon nodded, reaching out and running a finger down the infant's cheek. "I'm proud of you, my son." His eyes turned to the woman as she slept but soon he knelt and reached under the bed, pulling out two items, one long and thin, the other a small bag. Holding both in one hand, he stood and walked out of the kitchen.

_If this doesn't work… my life will be forfeit. But… I will take that risk… for Rin._

In the darkness of night, he walked up the grand staircase without a sound, making his way towards the room at the very end.

Opening the door, he found himself in a large elegant room with a double bed and two people sleeping in it. They slept with a gap between them, back to back, as if avoiding each other. He didn't make a sound while walking up to the bed, looking down on the two people he hated more than anything. Hand closing around the items, the demon closed his eyes and nodded to himself.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Under the apple tree**

Moaning, Markus rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, trying to memorise the dream as it drifted from his memory.

"Ah, the sweetest dreams are always so easy to forget." He sighed, opening his eyes and looking over at his wife, trying not to think about her. Moaning, he sat up but froze when he did, reaching up to his neck. "What…" his hand slid slowly over something strange that cut into his hand. "Oww! What the… Katrina!"

His wife moaned and rolled over and Markus couldn't help but gasp when he saw her neck. A thick red ribbon was around her neck but this was short and appeared to have some kind of black writing on it.

Katrina looked up at her husband and her eyes held the same shock as his. Around his neck was a ribbon. "Markus… you're…"

"So are you."

"Who could have… done this?"

"You see what it's like now?"

The two looked up suddenly and saw the demon stood by the door to their bedroom, arms crossed as he waited, his clothes his own while at his side was what could only be a sword. He grinned a little but it was so cold as he stepped away from the wall. "You two… you now wear the mark of the slave."

The two humans sat in bed, shocked. "What? _How_ can you do this?"

"Yes, you're a slave yourself! You shouldn't be able to harm us!"

The demon turned his head to the side suddenly. "Get up, both of you and follow me." He walked slowly away from the bedroom with the two following and led them down to the kitchen. Rin was already up and working on breakfast but she stopped when the two entered.

"Sesshomaru? What… what's going on?"

"Rin, I apologise for not telling you sooner." His hand reached up to his own neck, grabbing the collar in one hand and pulled it. It broke like glass, shards of the metal dropping to the floor and shocking everyone in the room. The demon kept his eyes on Rin. "Two months ago, Isamu found a way to restore my powers. It meant I was basically free."

Her eyes moving to the child by her feet, Rin shook her head and looked at the equally shocked lord and lady. "I… I don't understand."

"It enabled me to leave the grounds, go to the city and contact my people. Once I had, I commissioned these slave collars." He looked to the two the Butenas now wore. "They are specially made, just for them. They enable me to control them from a distance."

Katrina swallowed as she stepped behind her husband. "You mean…"

"You, Katrina, will release my mate at once."

The woman nodded quite quickly then hurried over to Rin, reaching up to her neck and steadily untying the knot and sliding the ribbon off her neck, dropping it to the floor.

Rubbing her throat, Rin blinked and took several deep breaths before meeting the demon's eyes. "Wha… you mean…."

"You are now free Rin. As am I. I have transport waiting for us not far from here. But the only matter we still have to deal with…" he stared over at the two. "What to do with these two."

Picking the child off the floor, Rin held him tight. "Sesshomaru… release them."

"Freedom is too good for them. After everything they have done to you… I cannot forgive them."

"Well I won't let you harm them."

"I know Rin or I would have killed them both long ago. I would have killed them both."

Markus suddenly fell to his knees. "Please, please, don't harm me! Please! I promise, I can change! Just let me live."

The demon narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a little. "You would beg for your life but not your wife? What kind of a mate are you?" his head lifted to the woman. "In fact, that will be your punishment."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Rin, would you agree that forbidding them to have another slave, servant or anyone work for them… to forbid them never to do what they have done to us to another… would be a fitting punishment? They would have to work together, as a couple."

Thinking it over for a moment, Rin realised that this was a fair punishment and nodded her consent.

Seeing it, the demon turned back to face the husband and wife. "Very well then. You may leave this house whenever you please, but you may not have any other work for you. You must work together to survive from now on."

Markus let out a deep breath as he lowered his head. "Th… thank you, oh thank you. That's… most kind of you."

"I will know if you even try and disobey me. But it is Rin you should thank; _her_ kindness is all that keeps me from killing you both."

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered as she walked over to him, looking up as the place his collar had been.

The demon nodded, touching her shoulder and walking her past the new slaves into the grand hallway and out the front door, walking down the drive to the road. Rin paused a moment at the path then swallowed and stepped after her mate, following him out, leaving the Butena behind her.

Isamu gave a loud happy laugh from his mother's arms who smiled and turned him so he could see everything. "This is all new for you, isn't it Isamu?" Walking under a tree, she reached up and picked a single leaf, passing it to the boy to hold and play with.

Her mate kept silent, his eyes facing forward as they walked down the long and empty path.

Rin frowned as they walked and she remembered. "You have been free for two months… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you Rin, you would have told me to take Isamu and leave you behind. I know you would so do not deny it. I would not do that so I did not tell you. And I did not tell you about my plan as…"

"As?"

"As… there was a chance it would not work. But… I knew it would."

"How?"

"Because I was doing it for you. And nothing would stop me from saving you, Rin."

Rin was silent for a moment then rubbed her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder when he suddenly stopped moving, freezing in the middle of the path. "You took your time."

Rin blinked as she looked up at him. "Sorry?" But then she followed his eyes and saw what he'd spotted; a man with dirty grey hair in dark red clothes riding a giant yellow and black cat with two tails, fire hanging to its paws and tail.

The beast landed and the man climbed down. "Oh fuck off. You were the one who told me to being transport. Where the fuck have you been anyway? Two years I've had to put up with being regnant of your land."

"I hope you have done as well as your letters say, little brother."

Rin blinked as she looked at the man. "Who…"

The stranger turned to face her slowly and grunted a little. "My name's InuYasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother. You must be Rin."

"Yes… I am."

"Well, get on Kirara and we'll get you to your new home. Everything's ready like you ordered, Sesshomaru."

"Good. Rin, climb on and hold onto Isamu."

"Alright." Walking over to the beast, Rin climbed up and sat across the back. InuYasha nodded then climbed on as well behind Rin, his arm around her.

"Right, let's go. Kirara."

The great yellow cat roared for a moment then took to the sky while Rin looked down to see Sesshomaru also begin to fly, making her eyes widen in amazement. "Well, Rin… I guess this is my nephew?"

"Umm… yeah."

"He's very cute. Nothing like his father."

"I think he'd very much like his father."

"InuYasha, when we arrive, you and I need to talk."

"Oh? About what?"

"I have a family now, I won't be able to deal with all the problems of the western lands."

"So?"

"So would you be willing to take some of my responsibilities?"

Rin coughed suddenly, shocked. The few times Sesshomaru had talked about his past, he'd always been so proud, almost arrogant to keep the land to himself. Then again, he'd never hinted at him having a brother.

From the shocked silence, InuYasha had never expected it himself. "You want me to… take over?"

The demon didn't even look at them. "Only the mediocre tasks not worthy of my time. I'd still be in charge."

With a small yawn and a smile, Rin closed her eyes, leaning back on the other half demon, suddenly feeling tired and relaxed. Everything just felt right, the whole world felt good and she just floated in the moment. She was free, with the man she loved and here with her son.

"Rin."

Opening her eyes, Rin moaned and sighed, looking over at the demon as he walked over with a young boy a few steps behind him, looking as noble as the man he followed. "Sesshomaru."

"I should have known I'd find you here."

Rin looked up at the tree she was sat under. "Well, you did have this tree planted just for me."

Looking back at the child behind him, the demon nodded. "Isamu, go back to the house."

"Yes papa."

Growling, the demon walked over to sit beside Rin. "I wish he didn't call me 'papa'. He's twelve years old."

Rin chuckled then leant into him. "Oh Sesshomaru, he's still a boy."

"So you say."

For a long time, Rin just sat under the tree, looking up at the simple plant. "I like just sitting here."

"So do I. It reminds me of the day I realised I loved you, that day out in the apple orchard… when you told me, I would always be lord Sesshomaru." His arm held her tighter. "You gave me the strength to continue, Rin."

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Rin just closed her eyes and leant on him and the tree.

Across the great garden, a three year old boy and a seven year old girl stood with their older brother, looking at their parents and smiling. "Well, Conoco…" Isamu said as he watched their father and mother. "I think you might get that sister you wanted."

Conoco smiled before noticing that her parents were looking at her, Rin opening her arms, inviting the three to come and join her. They huddled around the pair, wanting to be close to both equally and just sat or lay around the tree, knowing that they would, forever, have their family.

**The end **

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sure many of you wanted me to kill those bas**** of the Butenas but I just could not kill them. If you want to then fine, go ahead, I won't stop you but I won't have their blood on my hand. They aren't worth it to me. **

**Well, thank you so much everyone for your support during this story and I hope you keep up your support for my next story. Which I ****_shouldn't_**** be writing as I have university work to be getting on with and these are a serious procrastination method….**

**MEGA thanks to Taraah35 for her amazing support and… putting up with me and my uncertainty in parts of this story.**

**And… I hope I'm not being brash in asking but… are any of you out there artists? Just wondering… I'm thinking of commissioning some covers for my stories. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review and stay tuned! The next story lady story is… well… I'm not going to make promises I can't guarantee to keep, I do have a lot of coursework to be getting on with… **

**But I will tell you, I have a Halloween special already written but it linked to my idea in 'Bound to the night' (not to self, change that title, it's not very good….) **

**Well, until next time! StoryLady out!**


End file.
